Chapter 0 All began like this
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The whole story begins like this. Neo and Makoto meet each other and their heart beats for forst time...
1. Chapter 1

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 0**

**ΠΩΣ ΞΕΚΙΝΗΣΑΝ ΟΛΑ**

Ο Neo απολάμβανε τις πρώτες του μέρες στην Ιαπωνία και προσπαθούσε να προσαρμοστεί στο νέο του περιβάλλον. Συνεχώς έκανε βόλτες για να μάθει τα κατατόπια, ώσπου σε μια από τις βόλτες του έμελε να σημαδευτεί η ζωή του για πάντα…

'Έτυχε λοιπόν να περνά μπροστά από ένα γήπεδο του μπάσκετ και κάθισε να χαζέψει λιγάκι αυτούς που έπαιζαν, μέχρι που του πήραν τα αυτιά οι φωνές των κοριτσιών που ήρθαν να τους δουν κι αυτές. Συγκεκριμένα, τα μάτια τους ήταν καρφωμένα σε έναν¨

-Να'τος! Αυτός εκεί με το καπέλο! Δεν είναι φοβερός; Είπε μία από αυτές

-Είναι τόσο δημοφιλής ανάμεσα στα κορίτσια, πρόσθεσε και μια άλλη.

-Πώς τον λένε; Ρώτησε η Usagi που ήταν κι αυτή ανάμεσά τους.

-Τον λένε Takeru, της απάντησε αυτή που μίλησε πρώτη…Πάμε πιο κοντά να τον δούμε…

Όλες συμφώνησαν και την ακολούθησαν, την ίδια στιγμή, ο Neo σχολίαζε:

«Δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω τι του βρίσκουν, δεν έχει τίποτε το φοβερό. ¨όταν έπαιζα ποδόσφαιρο στην Ελλάδα, καμιά δεν ερχόταν να με δει, δεν παραπονιέμαι όμως…»

Όταν η παράσταση τελείωσε και η Usagi πήγαινε σπίτι της, βρέθηκε μπροστά σε κάτι ιδιαίτερα επικίνδυνο καθώς μια μπάλα του μπάσκετ, εσκασε μπροστά της:

-Μα τι στην ευχή…; Αναρωτήθηκε και τότε εμφανίστηκε μια ομάδα τριών νεαρών και αυτός που κρατούσε τη μπάλα, της είπε:

-Ε κούκλα, θες να μάθεις μπάσκετ; Μπορώ να σου δείξω.

-Όχι ευχαριστώ δε θα πάρω, απάντησε εκείνη κι έκανε να φύγει, αλλά αυτός της ξαναέταξε τη μπάλα

Την όλη φασαρία άκουσε ο Neo που τύχαινε να περνά από εκεί και ήταν έτοιμος να επέμβει, δε χρειάστηκε όμως, καθώς όταν αυτός ο έξυπνος πέταξε τη μπάλα για Τρίτη φορά για να την χτυπήσει, ο τελικός αποδέκτης ήταν μια μυστηριώδης φιγούρα που ξεπρόβαλε από το πουθενά..

Τότε πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση πετώντας την μπάλα σε αυτόν και τον πέτυχε στο στομάχι, όταν αυτός σηκώθηκε, ήταν σε έξαλλη κατάσταση και όρμησε να τη χτυπήσει, δεν τα κατάφερε όμως καθώς εκείνη τον έσπρωξε και τον έριξε κάτω, το ίδιο έκανε και με τους άλλους δύο.

-Αυτό να το θυμάσαι! Της είπαν τότε και το έβαλαν στα πόδια.

Τότε η Usagi γύρισε και της είπε:

-Ευχαριστώ….εεε.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε, γύρισε την πλάτη και αποχώρησε με την Usagi να μένει με το στόμα ανοιχτό.

-Εκπληκτικό…..Μα τι είδους στολή είναι αυτή;

Ούτε όμως ο Neo το άφησε ασχολίαστο:

-Καιρό 'έχω να δω κάτι τέτοιο, μου αρέσει το στυλ της…..Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Την επόμενη μέρα, στο σχολείο, ο Neo έτρωγε το φαγητό του και έφταναν στα αυτιά του έφταναν οι κουβέντες των άλλων κοριτσιών πάλι γι αυτόν τον τύπο αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν έδινε σημασία. Ξαφνικά όμως πετάχτηκε πάνω καθώς είδε να περνά πάλι αυτή η κοπέλα.

«Ε; Δεν μπορεί, γιατί είναι εδώ;

Χωρίς λοιπόν να χάσει καιρό, ήγε στο τραπέζι που καθόταν η Usagi και τη ρώτησε:

-Ξέρεις τίποτα γι αυτήν που πέρασε μόλις τώρα;

-Πήρα σήμερα μεταγραφή στο σχολείο μας. Την απέβαλαν από το παλιό της σχολείο γιατί έμπλεξε σε καβγά και πλήγωσε άτομα, του απάντησε μία από τις φίλες της.

-Ευχαριστώ. Απάντησε αυτός κι έφυγε αμέσως

Έτσι λοιπόν την ακολούθησε που πήγαινε στην αυλή όπου βρισκόταν η Amy και διάβαζε κι έτρωγε. Κι εκείνη όμως, έβγαλε ένα μικρό καλάθι και άρχισε να τρώει χωρίς να έχει καταλάβει ότι ο Neo την παρακολουθούσε, όταν τελείωσε, αποχώρησε από το σχολείο χωρίς να μιλήσει σε κανέναν και με τα μάτια του Neo, να είναι συνεχώς καρφωμένα πάνω της.

Την επόμενη μέρα, ο Neo τη βρήκε να στέκεται κάτω από ένα δέντρο και να κοιτά στο άπειρο, τελικά πήρα το θάρρος να πάει να της μιλήσει. Έτσι λοιπόν, πήγε από πίσω της, ς χτύπησε φιλικά την πλάτη και της είπε:

-Με συγχωρείς…

-Ε; Ποιος είσαι εσύ;

-Στο ίδιο σχολείο είμαστε…Χτες ήσουν εντυπωσιακή.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Είπε κι έμεινε σιωπηλή για λίγο.

-Συμβαίνει κάτι;

-Όχι τίποτα. Απλά είσαι το πρώτο αγόρι που μου μιλάει και δε με φοβάται.

-Βλακείες, γιατί να σε φοβηθώ; Άλλωστε δεν τα πολυπιστέυω και σε βλέπω κάπως διαφορετικά…

-Αλήθεια; Όμως αν άκουσες κάτι, δεν είναι ψέμα, δε νιώθω όμως την ανάγκη να εξηγηθώ σε κανέναν

-Σα άντρας μιλάς…

-Μου το λένε συχνά αυτό

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου συστηθώ, με λένε Neo

-Neo; Εγώ είμαι η Makoto Kino.

-Χάρηκα για τη γνωριμία….Είπε τότε ο Neo και της έδωσε το χέρι του, όταν το έκανε, ένιωσε κάπως παράξενα¨

«Μα τι μου συμβαίνει….; Δεν έχω ξανανιώσει ποτέ έτσι για κάποια…»

Όμως κι εκείνη δεν πήγαινε πίσω…:

«Είναι τόσο χαριτωμένος, μου θυμίζει ένα πρώην αγόρι που μου ράγισε την καρδιά κάποτε…»

Όταν ο Neo άρχισε να συνέρχεται από τη ζάλη, την ρώτησε:

-Είσαι καλά;

-Ε…..ναι…Νομίζω…

-Να σε ρωτήσω κάτι;

-Φυσικά…

-Αθλείσαι καθόλου;

-Ναι, αλλά γιατί ρωτάς;

-Να, το απόγευμα λέω να πάω στο γυμναστήριο να εξασκήσω τα χτυπήματά μου στις πολεμικές τέχνες. Θα ήθελες να με συνοδέψεις;

-Βέβαια…

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησαν και οι δύο, ο Neo εκπαιδευόταν στις κινήσεις του και η Makoto παρακολουθούσε, σε κάποια στιγμή την κάλεσε να τον πλαισιώσει κι εκείνη δεν αρνήθηκε, μάλιστα τα πήγε αρκετά καλά. Όταν τελείωσαν, πήγαν στην κεντρική αγορά και ο Neo της προσέφερε ότι επιθυμούσε. Και άρχισαν την κουβέντα:

-Είναι σκληρό να σε κάνουν μεταγραφή ε;

-Ναι, και πρέπει να ζω και μόνη μου.

-Δεν μπορεί, αλήθεια, ζεις μόνη σου;

-Ναι, γιατί οι γονείς μου πέθαναν όταν ήμουν 10 ετών.

Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, το βλέμμα του Neo, σκοτείνιασε.

-Συγγνώμη……Εγώ δεν….

-Μην ανησυχείς, είναι εντάξει. Προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει.

-Εντάξει τότε…

-Εσύ; Ζεις μόνος σου εδώ;

-Ναι, δεν ξέρω αν το κατάλαβες, αλλά δεν είμαι Ιάπωνας.

-Και από πού έρχεσαι;

-Είμαι από την Ελλάδα. Ήρθα στην Ιαπωνία πριν από λίγο καιρο.

-Και τι σε έφερε εδώ;

-Ένα άσχημο γεγονός στην πατρίδα μου, με ανάγκασε να εκπατριστώ και να έρθω εδώ πέρα…

-Θα είμαι αδιάκριτη αν ρωτήσω τι γεγονός ήταν αυτό;

-Όχι, κάθε άλλο, νιώθω πως σε σένα μπορώ να ανοίξω την καρδιά μου.

-Αλήθεια; Πώς κι έτσι;

-Δεν ξέρω…

-Λοιπόν; Θα μου πεις;

-Ναι. Πριν από πολύ καιρό, είχα ερωτευτεί ένα κορίτσι, στην αρχή πηγαίναμε πολύ καλά και φαινόταν πως τελικά εμείς οι δύο θα προχωρούσαμε πιο πολύ

-Και τι συνέβη;

-Τελικά αποδείχτηκε πως όλα ήταν ένα ψέμα. Δεν ήρθε ποτέ να με βρει. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μου είπε με περίσσιο θράσος ότι έκανε σχέση με άλλον. Ένιωσα τόσο άθλιος, τόσο τιποτένιος που δεν ήθελα να δω κανέναν, έτσι τα μάζεψα όλα κι έφγα από την πατρίδα μου.

-Καταλαβαίνω…Του απάντησε εκείνη συγκαταβατικά.

-Ίσως όμως τώρα να αλλάξουν τα πράγματα…

-Τι εννοείς;

-Ο χρόνος θα δείξει…Συγχώρεσέ με όμως αλλά τώρα πρέπει να φύγω, θα σε δω αύριο;

-Ναι, αν το θέλεις, φυσικά…

-Τότε να με περιμένεις στο σιντριβάνι και κατά τις 5 θα είμαι εκεί.

-Σύμφωνοι, απάντησε και χωρίστηκαν.

Όσο ο Neo βρισκόταν στο σπίτι του, η Makoto ήταν έξω και έκανε τη βόλτα της, άξαφνα είδε το αντικείμενο του πόθου των κοριτσιών, να αγωνίζεται και να σκοράρει μέσα σε παραλήρημα. Όταν σηκώθηκε για να καρφώσει, η μπάλα του πήρε μια κόκκινη λάμψη και έπιασε όλα τα κορίτσια και τη Makoto ανάμεσά τους. Σημειωτέον ότι αυτός ο τύπος, έμοιαζε με τον Neo σαν δυο σταγόνες νερό εκτός από το σχήμα των ματιών τους, αλλά και πάλι ήταν εύκολο να μπερδευτείς…Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, εκείνοι οι τρεις, έκαναν και πάλι κρυφά την εμφάνισή τους…

Μάλιστα όταν η Usagi τής είπε γι αυτό, εκείνη δεν το δεχόταν:

-Εγώ; Να ερωτευτώ τον Neo; Αποκλείεται!

-Μα έλα τώρα….αφού σε είδα, από τις φωτογραφίες που είδα, φαίνεται καθαρά η έκφραση του προσώπου σου. Δε χρειάζεται να μου δικαιολογηθείς, είμαι ειδική σε αυτό. Όσο περίεργο κι αν σου φανεί, είμαστε ίδιες. Θα χαρώ να σε βοηθήσω αν το θέλεις.

-Σου είπα ότι κάνεις λάθος. Δε νιώθω κάτι για τον Neo, τουλάχιστον για την ώρα.

-Δε χρειάζεται να κάνεις έτσι..

-Η αγάπη δε μου ταιριάζει εμένα…Είπε τότε η Makoto και αποχώρησε.

-Κι όμως, δεν με ξεγελάς….Είπε τότε η Usagi.

Εν τω μεταξύ, είχε πάει απόγευμα και γύριζε σπίτι, όταν μπήκε μέσα, είδε ένα γράμμα γι αυτήν, το πήρε και μετά από λίγο άρχισε να το διαβάζει:

«Πάντα σε σκέφτομαι, αν δεν έχεις πρόβλημα , θα μπορούσαμε να συναντηθούμε; Αύριο στις 10, στο σιντριβάνι μπροστά από το σταθμό. Neo»

Τότε άρχισε να σκέφτεται:

«Παράξενο, γιατί άλλαξε γνώμη…; Από την άλλη, δεν είναι φίλος μου…» μετά όμως, έβαλε τις σκέψεις της στην άκρη και άρχισε το μαγείρεμα.

Την άλλη μέρα, ο τύπος που έμοιαζε στον Νέο, άρχισε να εφαρμόζει το ύπουλο σχέδιό του παρασέρνοντας όλα τα κορίτσια που τον είχαν ερωτευτεί…Όσο για τη Mako, περίμενε επί ώρα μπροστά από το σιντριβάνι αλλά ο Neo δεν εμφανιζόταν.

Την ίδια στιγμή, η Usagi και η Amy, συζητούσαν ένα άλλο σοβαρό θέμα:

-Είμαι απόλυτα σίγουρη.

-Τέτοιες αποφάσεις δεν παίρνονται τόσο απλά, προσπάθησε να της πει η Amy.

-Σας το λέω! Είναι ερωτευμένη με τον Neo!

-Δεν πιστεύω…Είπε η Reye.

-Φαίνονται όμως τόσο ταιριαστοί και οι δυο τους, ξανάπε η Amy.

Την ίδια στιγμή, εκείνη περίμενε, περίμενε και ο χρόνος περνούσε, αλλά ο Neo ούτε που φάνηκε. Και το χειρότερο, την έπιασε βροχή. Αυτή όμως δεν το κουνούσε από τη θέση της. Μέχρι που ήρθαν πάλι αυτοί οι τρεις:

-Στα αλήθεια πίστεψες αυτό το γράμμα; Θα έπρεπε να ξέρεις τη θέση σου! Της είπε τότε περιπαιχτικά ο πιο ψηλός, αυτό ήταν μαχαιρά στην καρδιά της και η Usagi μόλις το έμαθε, έγινε έξω φρενών και έτρεξε για να τη βρει αμέσως.

-Mako! Είσαι καλά;

-Παλαιότερα, ήμουν αγενής με τον πρώην μου….Ίσως αυτό….να είναι η αιτία. Αλλά το ξέρω….Δε μου ταιριάζει αυτό εμένα…Τους είπε και πέταξε το τσαντάκι που κρατούσε στα σκουπίδια και σηκώθηκε κι έφυγε, η Usagi πήγε κάτι να πει αλλά δεν πρόλαβε…Τότε γύρισε στις άλλες και είπε:

-Εδώ έχουμε δουλειά! Το όνομα του χρησιμοποιήθηκε για κακό σκοπό, πρέπει να το αποκαταστήσουμε!

-Συμφωνώ! Απάντησε η Amy.

-Κι εγώ! Μισώ περισσότερο αυτούς που κοροϊδεύουν τα κορίτσια!

-Ακούστε με λίγο, ο φίλος μας έχει απογοητευτεί πολύ από τα πάντα, αναγκάστηκε όπως ξέρετε να εγκαταλείψει την πατρίδα του για να θάψει τις κακές του αναμνήσεις και τώρα δεν μπορούμε να καθόμαστε να τον βλέπουμε να διασύρεται χωρίς να το αξίζει! Γι αυτό πρέπει να τον βρούμε και να του πούμε τι έγινε αμέσως!

Έτσι λοιπόν άλλαξαν μορφές και ξεκίνησαν να τους βρουν αυτούς τους τρεις, όσο για τον Neo, αυτός βγήκε και πήγε στο γήπεδο όπου βρήκε και τις άλλες που του εξήγησαν τι συνέβη. Αυτός έγινε έξαλλος με όλα αυτά και ορκίστηκε εκδίκηση. Δε χρειάστηκε όμως να περιμένει πολύ γιατί αυτοί ήρθαν μπροστά του:. Μόλις τους είδε, θόλωσε το μάτι του.

-Εσείς οι τρεις! Χρησιμοποιήσατε το όνομα μου και μρ κάνατε ρεζίλι! Ήρθε η ώρα να πάρετε ένα μάθημα. Εμείς οι τέσσερις θα σας αντιμετωπίσουμε σε έναν αγώνα, αν έχετε το κουράγιο να τα βάλετε μαζί μου!

-Δε φαίνεσαι και πολύ σκληρός! Του είπε ένας από αυτούς.

Την ίδια στιγμή, η Mako γύριζε στο σπίτι της απογοητευμένη όπου την περίμενε μία άλλη έκπληξη, ο τύπος που έμοιαζε με τον Neo, ήταν εκεί.

-Ήσουν η μόνη που δεν ήρθε, γι αυτό ήρθα να σε πάρω, έλα μαζί μου. Εκείνη του έπιασε το χέρι και βρέθηκαν σε μια άλλη διάσταση μαζί με τα άλλα κορίτσια που είχε αιχμαλωτίσει:

-Ανόητα κορίτσια, ο ηλίθιος έρωτάς σας θα με ολοκληρώσει…Τώρα η ενέργειά σου είναι δική μου, είπε αυτός και πήγε να την αγγίξει, όμως δεν τα κατάφερε καθώς του έπιασε το χέρι.

-Τι; Γιατί δεν επηρεάστηκες εσύ;

-Όλες αυτές εδώ, τις ξεγέλασες, όπως κι εμένα.. Χρησιμοποίησες έναν αθώο για να πετύχεις το σκοπό σου. Δε θα σε αφήσω!!! Του είπε και τον χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με αποτέλεσμα να ελευθερωθούν όλες τους.

Παράλληλα, ο Neo με τις φίλες του, εξόντωναν τους τρεις νταήδες νιώντας αρχικά με 2-0. και κάνοντάς τους να πέσουν κάτω εξαντλημένοι.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Είπε τότε ειρωνικά

Εκείνοι όμως δεν είχαν πει την τελευταία τους λέξη:

-Κάντε τα πάντα, απλά σταματήστε τον! Έλεγαν ο ένας στον άλλο

Και όταν σηκώθηκαν άρχισαν να παίζουν βίαια με δυνατά μαρκαρίσματα, όμως αυτό δεν εμπόδισε την παρέα να τελειώσει τον αγώνα εντυπωσιακά και με τον Neo να βάλει στην κυριολεξία τον τερματοφύλακα μέσα στην εστί του εξαπολύοντας μια τρομερή βολίδα.

-Αυτό να σας γίνει μάθημα! Τους είπαν όλοι μαζί κι έφυγαν αφήνοντάς τους στο έδαφος νικημένους.

Ενώ όμως ο Neo μαχόταν, η Mako βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση καθώς αυτός ο τύπος αποδείχτηκε πως ήταν πιόνι ενός δαίμονα, αμέσως εκείνη όρμησε και τον άρπαξε αλλα αυτός την απώθησε και την έπιασε από το λαιμό με ένα από τα πλοκάμια του σε τέτοιο σημείο που θα την έπνιγε οπωσδήποτε

Τότε…..Μπροστά στο δέος του θανάτου, ήρθαν όλα στο μυαλό της, η απώλεια των γονιών της, η εγκατάλειψη και το απόλυτο κενό το οποίο ένιωθε από τότε σε συνδυασμό με τη μοναξιά της που την κυρίευε κάθε στιγμή, ευτυχώς δεν έμεινε έτσι για πολύ καθώς ο Neo ήρθε πάνω στην ώρα κι έκοψε τα δεσμά με το ξίφος του, Έπειτα άρχισε να μάχεται το τέρας, όμως δεν μπόρεσε να ανακτήσει αμέσως τις αισθήσεις της και συνέχιζε να βλέπει οράματα, μέχρι που στο τέλος κατέληξε στο γνωστό συμπέρασμα:

'Πάντα…..στο τέλος…είμαι μόνη μου…»

-Όχι δεν είσαι! Είπε τότε μια γνώριμη φωνή. Ήταν ο ίδιος ο Neo...

-Ποιος…είσαι…;

-Ένας φίλος. Από εδώ και πέρα δε θα είσαι ποτέ ξανά μόνη σου. Τώρα είμαι εγώ εδώ, για σένα. Και δε θα σε εγκαταλείψω ποτέ…

-Ευχαριστώ…

-Έλα, πάρε αυτό, είναι δικό σου, η Sailor Moon μου είπε να στο δώσω, είσαι μια από αυτές, της είπε και της έβαλε το στυλό μέσα στο χέρι. Εκείνη το έπιασε και άλλαξε μορφή:

-JUPITER POWER!!! MAKE UP!!!

Όταν η μεταμόρφωση ολοκληρώθηκε, είδε τον Νέο να πετυχαίνει ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα στο τέρας, εκείνος μόλις την είδε της είπε:

-Εμπρός! Είναι δικός σου! Αποτελείωσέ τον!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι κεραυνοί που έφυγαν από τα χέρια της, εξολόθρευσαν τον δαίμονα εντελώς.

Όταν τελείωσαν όλα, στράφηκε προς τον Neo και του είπε:

-Σε ευχαριστώ….Για όλα.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα, απάντησε εκείνος κι έκανε να φύγει

-Περίμενε…

-Ναι;

-Στάσου…Δε θα μου πεις….ποιος είσαι;

-Ήλπιζα ότι θα με ρωτούσες, είπε αυτός χαμογελώντας κι έβγαλε τα γυαλιά του κάνοντάς την να τα χάσει:

-Απίστευτο….Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω….Neo...είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ…;

-Ακριβώς…

-Μα πώς…; Θέλω να πω….Εσύ….

-Είμαι εδώ, για σένα. Και αυτό που είπα, το εννοώ. Δε θα σε εγκαταλείψω ποτέ, δε θα είσαι ποτέ πια μόνη σου.

Εκείνη, αφού σκέφτηκε για λίγο, έπεσε με θέρμη στην αγκαλιά του και τον κρατούσε σφιχτά για να μην της φύγει, το ίδιο κι εκείνος

-Από εδώ και πέρα θα είμαστε μαζί για πάντα…

-Ναι…Κανείς δε θα μας χωρίσει, απάντησε εκείνη χωρίς να ξεκολλάει από πάνω του

Όταν τελείωσαν οι διαχύσεις, πήγε μπροστά στη Sailor Moon που παρακολουθούσε διακριτικά και της είπε:

-Σας παρουσιάζω το τέταρτο μέλος της ομάδας σας.. Τώρα όλες μαζί θα πετύχετε στην αποστολή σας και θα μάθετε πολλά η μία από την άλλη

-Σωστά, απάντησε η Sailor Moon κι έδωσαν όλοι μαζί τα χέρια τους...

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησαν όλα μεταξύ του Neo και της Makoto. Τη σχέση τους ενδυνάμωσαν οι επόμενες περιπέτειες που τους ένωσαν ακόμα περισσότερο και τους οδήγησαν να προβαίνουν σε θυσίες του ενός για τον άλλο. Όταν η Mako ενηλικιώθηκε, ενώθηκε με τον Neo με τα δεσμά του γάμου και ζουν ευτυχισμένοι μέχρι και σήμερα.

7


	2. OVA 2

**OVA****CHAPTER**** 2**

**ΟΙ ΕΠΙΔΟΣΕΙΣ ΤΩΝ ΔΙΑΔΟΧΩΝ**

**15 χρόνια μετά...**

Ήταν καλοκαίρι, ο ήλιος έλαμπε στον γαλανό ουρανό αλλά δυστυχώς κάποιοι δεν μπορούσαν να απολαύσουν αυτή τη μέρα. Ένα θλιβερό γεγονός λάμβανε χώρα και μια ομάδα ατόμων είχε συγκεντρωθεί να για να πει το τελευταίο αντίο σε ένα φίλο. Ήταν όλοι εκεί...Οι 7 Αδερφές του Καθαρτήριου, ο Atem, ο Ryu μαζί με το φίλο του τον Ken, όλες οι Πολεμίστριες και φυσικά τα μέλη της οικογένειάς του...Όλοι εκτός από έναν: Ο νεαρός Ryu δεν μπήκε ποτέ μέσα να δει αυτό το θέαμα...προτίμησε να μείνει έξω προσπαθώντας με το ζόρι να κρατήσει τον πόνο του, όμως αρνιόταν πεισματικά να τον δει...Ήθελε να έχει μια καλή θύμηση από αυτόν και όχι αυτήν την κατάσταση...

Χτυπημένος από μια ασθένεια που κανείς δεν ήταν σε θέση να προβλέψει, ο Neo έφυγε ξαφνικά από τη ζωή αφήνοντας πίσω τους ανθρώπους του, δυστυχώς όμως αυτό το λυπηρό γεγονός ήταν μόνο μια σκιά μπροστά στην τραγωδία που θα επακολουθούσε 6 μήνες αργότερα...

Το Χάος που πίστευαν όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ότι είχε νικηθεί οριστικά, έκανε την επανεμφάνισή του σκορπώντας τον όλεθρο και φέρνοντας ξανά το σκοτάδι να πλανιέται πάνω από τον πλανήτη μας. Για την υπεράσπιση των ανθρώπων, οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor κλήθηκαν και πάλι να επαναφέρουν τη τάξη. Η Sailor Venus ήταν η πρώτη που προσπάθησε αλλά και η πρώτη που έπεσε...Ο Ερμής ήταν ο επόμενος. Και ο Άρης. Και η Sailor Moon Dark...Ακόμα και η ίδια η Sailor Moon καταστράφηκε από την ανελέητη επίθεση του Χάους. Αυτό ήταν το ξεκίνημα μιας νέας εποχής για τη Γη...Μιας εποχής Σκιών...

Αρκετά χρόνια αργότερα, το Χάος συνέχιζε το καταστροφικό του έργο ερημώνοντας τη Γη και τυλίγοντάς την στις Σκιές όλο και περισσότερο, σε κάθε πέρασμά του άφηνε μόνο καταστροφή και πόνο, με όλες σχεδόν τις Πολεμίστριες εξοντωμένες, τίποτα δε φαινόταν αρκετά δυνατό για να το σταματήσει. Οι μόνοι που είχαν απομείνει ήταν τα παιδιά του Neo, ο Ryu και η Erika η δίδυμη αδερφή του, καθώς και η μητέρα τους.

Ο νεαρός ακόμα σε ηλικία 15 ετών Ryu, δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ούτε για μια στιγμή ήσυχος, μπορεί να κατάφερε να χωνέψει τον τραγικό θάνατο του πατέρα του αλλά δεν μπορούσε να υπομείνει άλλο αυτές τις βαρβαρότητες που λάμβαναν χώρα σε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο, δεν ήταν όμως και σε θέση να αντιδράσει διότι ήταν μεν γενναίος και παράτολμος πολεμιστής ακριβώς όπως κι ο πατέρας του αλλά οι δυνάμεις του δεν είχαν ξυπνήσει ακόμα, σε αντίθεση με αυτές της αδερφής του οι οποίες είχαν ενεργοποιηθεί εδώ και καιρό. Ακόμα και στην κουβέντα τους μπορούσε κανείς να δει το θυμό του:

-Αυτό είναι αίσχος! Δεν μπορώ να ακούω άλλο για καταστροφές και θανάτους! Να πάρει! Το Χάος τυλίγει τον κόσμο στις σκιές κι εμείς καθόμαστε εδώ! Έτσι θα ζούμε από εδώ και πέρα;! Να φοβόμαστε για τη ζωή μας κάθε λεπτό που περνάει;! Όχι! Όχι εγώ τουλάχιστον!

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου αδερφέ; Ότι κι αν είναι δεν μπορείς ακόμα! Οι δυνάμεις σου δεν έχουν ξυπνήσει, είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο!

Στο μεταξύ το Χάος συνέχιζε να λεηλατεί τα πάντα στο πέρασμά του και να εξολοθρεύει κάθε άνθρωπο που έβρισκε. Όταν ο Ryu έφτασε, αντίκρισε μόνο ερείπια, στάχτες κι αποκαΐδια, το Χάος είχε τελειώσει και σε αυτόν τον τομέα το έργο του. Τότε είπε στον εαυτό του:

«Δεν μπορώ να επιτρέψω να συνεχιστεί αυτή η τρέλα! Αν ο πατέρας ήταν εδώ...δε θα το επέτρεπε ποτέ...Ανάθεμα...!»

Ξαφνικά όμως δύο επίπεδα ενέργειας έκαναν αισθητή την παρουσία τους στον αέρα. Ευτυχώς ήταν από τη δική του πλευρά, είχαν έρθει η μαμά του μαζί με την αδερφή του να τον πάρουν από εκεί μιας και δεν μπορούσε να είναι ασφαλές με το Χάος να κυκλοφορεί ακόμα ελεύθερο...

Όταν έφτασαν στο σπίτι, ο Ryu κλείστηκε στο δωμάτιό του με την Erika να τον ακολουθεί μήπως και τον ηρεμήσει καθόλου:

-Για πόσο θα συνεχίσουμε να ζούμε έτσι; Για πόσο ακόμα θα πρέπει να δεχόμαστε τέτοιο πόνο; Προτιμώ να πεθάνω αυτή τη στιγμή παρά να κάθομαι να βλέπω...! Πες μου κάτι Erika, δεν έχεις να πεις τίποτα; Σίγουρα κι εσύ νιώθεις όπως κι εγώ έτσι δεν είναι; Θα κάτσουμε να βλέπουμε το Χάος να καταστρέφει τον πλανήτη μας έτσι;!

-Ναι...Ξέρω πως νιώθεις αδερφέ μου και νιώθω κι εγώ το ίδιο ακριβώς...Έχεις δίκιο σε όλα. Δεν μπορώ να το αρνηθώ...Προσπαθώ να υποκρίνομαι ότι όλα είναι καλά αλλά δεν μπορώ. Κι εγώ νιώθω τον ίδιο θυμό με σένα...Ακριβώς τον ίδιο...

-Τότε θα συμφωνείς ότι πρέπει με κάποιο τρόπο να ενεργήσουμε. Είμαστε οι τελευταίοι μαζί με τη μαμά. Η μοίρα του πλανήτη εξαρτάται από εμάς... Είπε τότε ο Ryu ανακουφισμένος τη στιγμή που έμπαινε μέσα στο δωμάτιο και η Mako.

-Τα άκουσα όλα παιδιά μου και είμαι περήφανη και για τους δυο σας. Πριν όμως τρέξετε να πολεμήσετε αυτήν την απειλή θα χρειαστείτε εκπαίδευση. Το Χάος δεν αστειεύεται, το ξέρω καλά από την πρώτη φορά που το αντιμετωπίσαμε, όμως για να αποδώσετε καλά θα πρέπει και να φάτε καλά δε συμφωνείτε; Τους ρώτησε χαμογελώντας.

Εκείνοι κούνησαν συγκαταβατικά το κεφάλι και πήγαν όλοι μαζί στην κουζίνα για το μεσημεριανό. Κατά τη διάρκεια του φαγητού Η Mako είπε στο γιο της γελώντας καθώς αυτός έτρωγε:

-Όπως ο πατέρας έτσι και ο γιος...

-Το...πιστεύεις; Τη ρώτησε τότε αυτός με μια δόση αμηχανίας.

-Απολύτως. Και δεν είναι μόνο η όρεξή σου...Αλλά και το γεγονός ότι είσαι δυνατός αλλά και ευγενικός την ίδια στιγμή, για να μην αναφέρω την εξωτερική εμφάνιση στην οποία είσαστε ολόιδιοι.

-Εεεε...ναι...Αυτό επιδίωκα πάντα...να γίνω σαν κι εκείνον, πάντα με ενέπνεε και πάντα θα με εμπνέει...

-Θα ήταν περήφανος για σένα αγόρι μου...Όμως τι θα λέγατε για λίγη εξάσκηση τώρα; Έχουμε έναν εχθρό να νικήσουμε.

Και τα δύο αδέρφια συμφώνησαν χωρίς δισταγμό και αμέσως η οικογένεια αναχώρησε για την παραλία, το συνηθισμένο μέρος όπου εξασκούταν ο Neo, χωρίς να χάσουν χρόνο η εκπαίδευση άρχισε με τα δυο αδέρφια να μάχονται αρχικά ξεχωριστά και μετά μεταξύ τους και τη μητέρα τους να τα παρακολουθεί προσεκτικά. Στο επόμενο μέρος της, συμμετείχε και η ίδια παίζοντας το ρόλο του αντιπάλου των δύο παιδιών και προσπαθούσε να τους φέρει στα όριά τους ώστε να απελευθερώσουν την αληθινή τους δύναμη. Το αποτέλεσμα μπορεί να μην ήταν νικηφόρο για τα αδέρφια αλλά κάθε φορά παρουσίαζαν πρόοδο στις κινήσεις τους και η εσωτερική τους δύναμη σταδιακά αποκαλυπτόταν.

Όταν η εκπαίδευση τελείωσε για την ώρα, κάθισαν κάτω στην αμμουδιά και οι τρεις και η Makoto τους είπε:

-Τα πήγατε πολύ καλά παιδιά μου, μπράβο σας, κρίμα που δεν είναι εδώ ο μπαμπάς να σας έβλεπε. Όμως έχουμε πολύ δρόμο ακόμα μπροστά μας.

-Μαμά, μπορείς να μου πεις κι άλλα για το μπαμπά; Δεν ανοιγόταν πολύ εύκολα και δεν ξέρω τόσα πολλά όσα νομίζω, αλλά σε σένα τα έλεγε όλα, μπορείς να μου πεις ακριβώς πώς ήταν; Ρώτησε σε κάποια στιγμή η Erika.

-Ήταν πολύ ισχυρός, αγαπούσε όλους τους φίλους του, μα ήταν και πολύ υπερήφανος, δεν του άρεσε να χάνει ποτέ...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Απάντησε εκείνη και μετά από λίγη ώρα ξαναγύρισαν στο σπίτι να ξεκουραστούν...

Ούτε όμως τότε ο Ryu μπορούσε να κάτσει ήσυχα, συνέχισε να προπονείται μόνος του όσο πιο σκληρά μπορούσε, είχε θέσει πια ως σκοπό του να νικήσει το χάος με ότι κι αν συνεπαγόταν αυτό...Η αδερφή του στεκόταν δίπλα του και τον βοηθούσε με κάθε τρόπο προσπαθώντας να τον ντοπάρει ψυχολογικά και να τον κάνει να βγάλει το θυμό του έξω:

-Να θυμάσαι Ryu πώς είχε νιώσει εκείνη την ημέρα! Θυμήσου πόσους ανθρώπους σκότωσε, πόσους έκανε να υποφέρουν! Κάντο αυτό δύναμή σου!

Αυτός ο θυμός τροφοδοτούσε τις κινήσεις του και αργά αλλά σταθερά αύξανε την εσωτερική δύναμη μέσα του. Και πάλι όμως δεν είχε φτάσει ούτε στα μισά του δρόμου που είχε επιλέξει...

Όσο όμως τα παιδιά προετοιμάζονταν για τη μεγάλη αναμέτρηση, το Χάος πρόσθεσε άλλη μια καταστροφή στο ενεργητικό του ρημάζοντας ξανά τον πλανήτη και στέλνοντας περισσότερους ανθρώπους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών αυξάνοντας τη δύναμή του.

Μη μπορώντας να καθίσουν άλλο με σταυρωμένα τα χέρια, τα δίδυμα αδέρφια αποφάσισαν να λάβουν τα μέτρα τους και να το αντιμετωπίσουν επιτέλους φιλοδοξώντας να βάλουν τέλος σε αυτό το κύμα βίας:  
-Ως εδώ ήταν Χάος! Του είπε τότε η Erika σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δε θα έπρεπε να τριγυρνάτε εδώ εσείς! Τους απάντησε τότε η Sailor Chaos.

-Θα το χειριστώ εγώ αδερφέ...Είπε τότε πάλι η Erika στον αδερφό της.

-Εντάξει. Απάντησε εκείνος κι έκανε λίγο πίσω ενώ αυτή πήρε θέση μάχης.

Και η σύγκρουση άρχισε αμέσως με τον Χάος να επιτίθεται πρώτο με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα και την Erika πηδά και να την αποφεύγει, αλά το Χάος συνέχισε τη επίθεσή του με μια σφαίρα σκοτεινής ενέργειας την οποία απέφυγε η μικρή Sailor Jupiter και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση ανταλλάσσοντας χτυπήματα με τη Sailor Chaos πρώτα με τις γροθιές τους, μετά με τους αγκώνες και τελικά με τα γόνατα χωρίς κάποιος από τους δύο να επικρατήσει. Στο τέλος όμως αυτών των χτυπημάτων το Χάος απέφυγε μια δυνατή γροθιά και χτύπησε την Erika με το πόδι στο πλευρό και την πέταξε στο έδαφος.

Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, όρμησε ξανά και της κατάφερε δύο γροθιές ακόμα πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί όρθια με αποτέλεσμα να τη σωριάσει ξανά κάτω.

Ωστόσο η Sailor Jupiter δεν είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη. Αφού πρώτα σηκώθηκε όρθια, εκτόξευσε μια ριπή από κεραυνούς οι οποίοι δε βρήκαν βέβαια το στόχο τους καθώς το Χάος τους απέφυγε αλλά καθώς ορμούσε εναντίον της με μανία, δεν πρόσεξε το σχέδιό της και δέχτηκε μια εξαιρετικά δυνατή γροθιά στο μάγουλο από το μικρό Δία ο οποίος πέρασε τώρα στην αντεπίθεση αναγκάζοντας την Sailor Chaos να μείνει σε αμυντικό ρόλο και να προσπαθεί να αποκρούσει τα χτυπήματα της Sailor Jupiter μέχρι που δέχτηκε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά και έπεσε εκείνη κάτω αυτή τη φορά.

Τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει παρόλα αυτά, εκνευρισμένη από αυτήν την εξέλιξη, η Sailor Chaos χρησιμοποίησε ένα από τα κόλπα της, την κλωνοποίηση δημιουργώντας ακόμα ένα αντίγραφο του εαυτού της. Τώρα και οι δυο μαζί επιτέθηκαν στην Erika και δεν τους πήρε πολύ χρόνο για να τη στριμώξουν. Βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Ryu έτρεξε να βοηθήσει την αδερφή του αλλά η σκοτεινή σφαίρα τον εμπόδισε να πλησιάσει περισσότερο, όμως δεν έχασε το θάρρος του, συνέχισε και κατάφερε να απομονώσει το αντίγραφο για να αντιμετωπίσει εκείνον. Τότε του είπε:

-Καλύτερα να φύγεις από εδώ όσο ακόμα μπορείς!

-Σοβαρά;! Για να επιτεθείς ξανά στην αδερφή μου;! Κάνε όνειρα! Της είπε νευριασμένα κι όρμησε καταπάνω της αλλά δεν μπορούσε να την πετύχει, όσο εύκολα απέφευγε τα χτυπήματα του Χάους, άλλο τόσο δεν μπορούσε να την πετύχει με τα δικά του μέχρι που τελικά δέχτηκε αυτός ένα χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα στο πρόσωπο αλλά το ανταπέδωσε αμέσως δίνοντάς της μία με το γόνατο στο στομάχι, κάτι που το ένιωσε για τα καλά και θυμωμένη τον πέταξε κάτω με πρωτοφανή αγριότητα.

Δεν είχε τελειώσει όμως μαζί του, τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον σήκωσε ξανά με σκοπό να τον αποτελειώσει, ούτε τώρα όμως ο νεαρός μαχητής έδειχνε το φόβο του:

-Έλα λοιπόν! Τελείωσέ το!

Εκείνη λες και το περίμενε, φόρτισε την ενέργειά της στο άλλο χέρι με σκοπό να τον καταστρέψει αλλά για κακή της τύχη, τη λάμψη την είδε η Erika και κινούμενη σαν αστραπή έφτασε και την κλώτσησε στο χέρι πριν προλάβει να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό της. Εκμεταλλευόμενη τη στιγμιαία αδράνεια, η Sailor Jupiter πήρε τον αδερφό της στα χέρια της κι εξαφανίστηκαν πριν προλάβει το Χάος να συνέλθει.

Όταν βεβαιώθηκε ότι ήταν ασφαλείς, τον άφησε κάτω κι αυτός ξαναβρήκε τις αισθήσεις του μετά από λίγα λεπτά:

-Είσαι καλά; Τον ρώτησε τότε γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα, λίγο ακόμα να αργούσες και θα με είχανε ψήσει σαν κοτόπουλο...Της απάντησε αυτός και αποφάσισαν να γυρίσουν πίσω σε κάκιστη κατάσταση. Όταν τους είδε η Mako, πάγωσε:

-Όχι...Παιδιά...! Τι συνέβη;!

-Την πατήσαμε άσχημα, ατό συνέβη...Της απάντησε η Erika που κρατούσε τον Ryu στους ώμους της.

-Βαλ' τον στο κρεβάτι γρήγορα, πάω να φέρω βοήθεια! Της είπε η Mako στον ίδιο τόνο κι αμέσως κάλεσε τη μικρή Amy. Εκείνη τον εξέτασε και η διάγνωσή της ήταν καθησυχαστική:  
-Ευτυχώς δεν έχει κάτι το σοβαρό. Απλά χρειάζεται ξεκούραση...

-Σίγουρα δεν είναι κάτι χειρότερο; Τη ρώτησε η Erika.

-Σίγουρα. Θα πρέπει να αποφύγει κάθε επίπονη δραστηριότητα για μια τουλάχιστον εβδομάδα για να είμαστε σίγουροι.

-Δόξα το Θεό...Είπε τότε η Mako με ένα στεναγμό ανακούφισης. Σε ευχαριστούμε πολύ...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Κι αν χρειαστείτε κάτι ειδοποιήστε με αμέσως...Τους είπε τότε η Amy και αποχώρησε αθόρυβα.

Στο μεταξύ ο Ryu δεν είχε ξυπνήσει ακόμα καθώς του είχε γίνει μια ηρεμιστική ένεση αλλά στο μυαλό του στριφογύριζε ένα πράγμα μόνο. Η εκδίκηση...Όταν συνήλθε, άρχισε ξανά να εξασκείται σε ακόμα πιο σκληρό βαθμό μαζί με την αδερφή του και τη μαμά τους να επιβλέπει τις κινήσεις τους προσπαθώντας να τους ενισχύσει. Συγκεκριμένα έλεγε στο γιο της που έβλεπε τη φλόγα στα μάτια του:

-Μη νιώθεις ντροπή για την οργή σου γιε μου! Άφησε την να ξεχειλίσει! ΤΟ Χάος καταστρέφει εμένα, την αδερφή σου και ότι είναι ιερό! Θα το αφήσεις να περάσει έτσι! Θα αφήσεις να γίνει το δικό του;!

Αυτά τα λόγια επηρέαζαν τον Ryu και ενέτεινε τις προσπάθειές του στο μέγιστο, κάθε κίνηση ήταν μια ακόμα σταγόνα στο ποτήρι της οργής και τώρα πια ήταν θέμα χρόνου αυτό το ποτήρι να ξεχειλίσει σαν χείμαρρος και να παρασύρει τα πάντα στο διάβα του...:

-Ποτέ δε θα το αφήσω να περάσει! Θα δώσω ότι έχω για να νικήσουμε! Δε θα αφήσω να σας καταστρέψει! Το ορκίζομαι!

-Αυτό περίμενα. Να θυμάσαι παιδί μου ότι η δύναμη μέσα μας δεν έρχεται από την ανάγκη αλλά από τη επιθυμία μας. Και η δική σου είναι να νικήσεις το Χάος, μην το ξεχάσεις ποτέ αυτό..

-Δε θα το ξεχάσω...Της απάντησε εκείνος και μετά η Mako πήρε και τα δυο της παιδιά αγκαλιά.

Ούτε αυτό όμως δεν κράτησε. Καινούριες εκρήξεις συντάραξαν την ατμόσφαιρα, ΄

Κάτι που τους έκανε όλους έξω φρενών:

-Ανάθεμά σε! Ως εδώ ήταν! Είπε τότε η Mako και μεταμορφώθηκε αποφασισμένη να δώσει ένα τέλος.

-Όχι μαμά περίμενε! Δεν μπορείς να την πολεμήσεις μόνη σου. Προσπάθησε να τη σταματήσει η Erika.

-Δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή. Πρέπει να το κάνω. Και θέλω να μείνετε εδώ ότι κι αν γίνει.

-Ναι αλλά...Προσπάθησε να πει και ο Ryu.

-Άκουσέ με αγόρι μου, θα είμαι πιο ευάλωτη αν είστε κι εσείς μαζί μου, αν μου συμβεί κάτι πρέπει να μείνει κάποιος να τελειώσει τη δουλειά. Πιστεύω σε εσάς και ξέρω ότι θα τα καταφέρετε. Σας αγαπώ και τους δύο...

Τα δίδυμα κατάλαβαν ότι δεν μπορούσαν να τη μεταπείσου κι έτσι αφού την αγκάλισαν θερμά, την άφησαν να φύγει για την τελευταία ίσως μάχη της ζωής της.

«Λυπάμαι πολύ παιδιά μου αλλά δε θα συγχωρούσα ποτέ τον εαυτό μου αν σας ξανασυμβεί οτιδήποτε...» Έλεγε καθώς τηλεμεταφερόταν στο καινούριο πεδίο της μάχης που είχε φτιάξει η Sailor Chaos με τις βιαιότητές της.

Με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει, κλώτσησε την Sailor Chaos και την πέταξε σε μεγάλη απόσταση κάνοντας μια εντυπωσιακή είσοδο.

-Χαίρομαι που ήρθες. Είσαι η τελευταία από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor που πρέπει να σκοτώσω...και μόλις το κάνω θα έχω ολοκληρώσει την εκδίκησή μου...Είπε και κλωνοποιήθηκε εκ νέου για να έχει πλεονέκτημα.

-Ξέρεις ότι δεν μπορείς να νικήσεις...!Δεν μπορείς να καταστρέψεις αυτό που είμαι στην πραγματικότητα! Ακόμα κι αν καταφέρεις να εξαφανίσεις αυτό το σώμα, κάποιος ακόμα δυνατότερος θα εμφανιστεί και θα πάρει τη θέση μου!

Τότε το Χάος και ο κλώνος του όρμησαν από δεξιά κι αριστερά αλλά δε βρήκαν στόχο γιατί ο Δίας τηλεμεταφέρθηκε και χάθηκε από τα μάτια τους. Βρίσκοντάς τον στο καινούριο σημείο του επιτέθηκαν με την ενέργειά τους αλλά εκείνη χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμη του Λαμπερού Δράκου με τα Μπλε Μάτια, μπλόκαρε τις επιθέσεις τους με αποτέλεσμα να μη μπορέσουν ούτε να την αγγίξουν, έχοντας ξεμπερδέψει με αυτό σταμάτησε και μια γροθιά του Χάους αλλά ο κλώνος την χτύπησε από πίσω με αποτέλεσμα να χάσει την ισορροπία της και η αληθινή Sailor Chaos να κάνει το ίδιο με επιτυχία αυτή τη φορά και να τον ρίξει κάτω. Δεν εγκατέλειψε όμως, σηκώθηκε αμέσως και κάνοντας μερικά βήματα πίσω, άφησε τους κεραυνούς της να φύγουν από τα χέρια της ενώ το Χάος δοκίμασε πάλι την ενέργεια των σκιών. Οι δύο δέσμες συγκρούστηκαν με αγριότητα και καμία δε φαινόταν να επικρατεί αρχικά, μέχρι που τελικά ο κεραυνός υπερίσχυσε των σκιών με αποτέλεσμα να τους πετάξει πίσω και την Sailor Jupiter να εκμεταλλεύεται την ευκαιρία ορμώντας να τις αποτελειώσει, δεν τα κατάφερε όμως γιατί δέχτηκε μια κλωτσιά στο στομάχι από το αληθινό Χάος αφού πρώτα είχε αποκρούσει μια βολή ενέργειας που ερχόταν καταπάνω της. Παρόλα αυτά ούτε τώρα τα παράτησε, αφού πρώτα παραμέρισε όλες τις ριπές που τη στόχευαν, κινήθηκε γρήγορα και έπιασε το Χάος από το πόδι και την πέταξε στην άλλη γωνία της αρένας

Όταν η Sailor Chaos σηκώθηκε πάλι, έγινε ένα κι ετοιμάστηκε για τον τελικό γύρο, το ίδιο και η Sailor Jupiter που δυνάμωσε ακόμα περισσότερο ενώ ταυτόχρονα πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους ο καιρός άλλαζε και το γύριζε σε δυνατή βροχή που μαστίγωνε τους δρόμους και είχε στήσει το κατάλληλο σκηνικό:

-Αυτή η καταιγίδα είναι το καλύτερο σκηνικό για το χαμό σου...Sailor Jupiter...

-Δεν υπάρχει τέλος για μένα! Το κατάλαβες;!

Χωρίς να απαντήσει, η Sailor Chaos προχώρησε στην κίνησή της που θα της έδινε και τη νίκη, κινούμενη γρήγορα, ανάγκασε το Δία να περάσει σε άμυνα και εντελώς ξαφνικά την κλώτσησε χαμηλά στο πόδι με αποτέλεσμα να χάσει τη στατικότητά της και να αναγκαστεί να τρέξει για να ξεφύγει. Μάταια όμως...Το Χάος τη είχε παγιδέψει και μέσα σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, μια μεγάλη σκοτεινή σφαίρα έφυγε αό τα χέρια της και είχε στόχο την ανήμπορη να αντιδράσει Sailor Jupiter.

Αυτό ήταν...με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες η σκοτεινή δύναμη την εκτέλεσε με τις σπαρακτικές κραυγές της να σκίζουν τον αέρα κι έτσι πρόσθεσε άλλο ένα θύμα στη μακάβρια συλλογή της...Η τελευταία Πολεμίστρια Sailor δε βρισκόταν πια στη ζωή...

Μη γνωρίζοντας τι είχε συμβεί, ο Ryu και η Erika άρχισαν να ανησυχούν μέχρι που ο Ryu το ένιωσε...:

-Δεν...Δεν είναι δυνατόν...

-Τι έπαθες; Τον ρώτησε η αδερφή του που φαινόταν να μην καταλαβαίνει.

-Δεν μπορώ να νιώσω την ενέργεια της μαμάς...

-Τι;! Δε γίνεται αυτό!  
-Μείνε εδώ...Πάω να δω αμέσως!

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο ο Ryu μεταφέρθηκε στο μέρος όπου είχαν δει τις εκρήξεις κι άρχισε να ψάχνει με τη βροχή να πέφτει ακόμα πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Όταν πλησίασε αρκετά αντίκρισε ένα αποτρόπαια θέαμα, κάτι που ήλπιζε ότι δε θα το έβλεπε ποτέ, όμως κανείς δεν μπορεί ποτέ να είναι σίγουρος για το τι του επιφυλάσσει η μοίρα και δυστυχώς είχε ότι χειρότερο για τον νεαρό Ryu σε αυτήν την ηλικία. Αυτό που είδε είναι δύσκολο να περιγραφεί με απλά λόγια, ήταν η ίδια η μητέρα του πεσμένη μπρούμυτα έχοντας σκοτωθεί από το Χάος μετά από μια τιτάνια μάχη και τη βροχή να τη χτυπά χωρίς έλεος και να έχει σχηματίσει μια μικρή λίμνη γύρω της.

-ΟΧΙ! ΜΑΜΑ! Φώναξε τότε τρομοκρατημένος και έτρεξε σαν τη σφαίρα εκεί που βρισκόταν το άψυχο σώμα της, όταν σιγουρεύτηκε για το τι έβλεπε, ξανάπε:

-Δεν μπορεί...Τι σου έκαναν...Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει αυτό...Είναι άδικο...όχι...ΟΧΙ...ΟΟΟΟΟΟΟΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙΙ!

Αυτή ήταν η αφορμή...Η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι και μαζί και ο θυμός του...Σφίγγοντας τις γροθιές του και μέσα από τις κραυγές του, η Γη άρχισε να σείεται τόσο δυνατά σαν να γινόταν αληθινός σεισμός, τον Ryu τον κάλυψε ένα κίτρινο δυνατό φως από πάνω μέχρι κάτω και το έδαφος άρχισε να διαβρώνεται γύρω του. Η δική του ώρα είχε έρθει...Οι δυνάμεις του είχαν ξυπνήσει βλέποντας αυτό το τραγικό γεγονός, κάτι που το ένιωσε και η Erika και προσπάθησε να καλυφθεί όπως μπορούσε μη μπορώντας να πει οτιδήποτε γι αυτήν την τρομακτική δύναμη που ανάβλυζε από τα έγκατα της Γης...Ένας μικρός Neo μόλις είχε γεννηθεί...

3 χρόνια μετά ο Ryu είχε ενηλικιωθεί. Έχοντας πλήρη επίγνωση της ευθύνης του, αποφάσισε να πάρει τη κατάσταση στα χέρια του σε συνεννόηση με τη αδερφή του και τη μικρή Amy, η τελευταία είχε ξεκινήσει την κατασκευή μιας μηχανής που σε ταξιδεύει πίσω στο χρόνο, ένα τολμηρό ομολογουμένως δημιούργημα που κανείς δεν ήξερε αν θα πετύχαινε ή όχι, κάτι που απασχολούσε τα δύο αδέρφια:

-Πιστεύεις Erika ότι θα πετύχει αυτή η χρονομηχανή;

-Δεν μπορώ να το ξέρω. Κανείς δεν το έχει ξαναδοκιμάσει ποτέ, αλλά αν κάτι χαρακτηρίζει τη φίλη μας είναι το πρωτοπόρο πνεύμα της όπως και τη μαμά της, έχει βάλει πολύ πάθος σε αυτό το εγχείρημα και έχει πολλές πιθανότητες να τα καταφέρει.

-Το ελπίζω...

Και πάλι όμως η Sailor Chaos δε σταματούσε να διαλύει τα πάντα, τώρα που όλες οι Πολεμίστριες είχαν βγει εκτός μάχης τίποτα δε φαινόταν αρκετό να την σταματήσει να πραγματοποιήσει το στόχο της, να βυθίσει τον πλανήτη στο σκοτάδι για πάντα, εκτός αν κάποιος τολμούσε να της αντισταθεί...

Αυτός ήταν ο Ryu. Πιο έτοιμος από ποτέ, αποφάσισε να δοκιμάσει άλλη μια φορά τις ικανότητές του εναντίον της και σε αυτή τη μάχη θα διακυβεύονταν πάρα πολλά, τόσα που δε θα του επέτρεπαν να χάσει...

Γι αυτό το λόγο μεταμορφώθηκε και χρησιμοποίησε την τηλεμεταφορά για να βρει το Χάος ευκολότερα, κάτι που έγινε γιατί το βρήκε σε μια βραχώδη τοποθεσία να σχεδιάζει την επόμενη κίνησή του. Τότε του είπε αγριεμένα:  
-Σκότωσες τους γονείς μου και τόσους άλλους ανθρώπους! Τώρα είναι καιρός να ζήσεις το δικό σου θάνατο! Της είπε και όρμησε χωρίς δισταγμό εξαπολύοντας την Κόκκινη Αστραπή αλλά αστόχησε και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό λίγο έλειψε να δεχτεί αυτός ένα χτύπημα από την Sailor Chaos που χρησιμοποίησε τον αγκώνα για να το πετύχει, όταν πλησίασαν πιο κοντά, αρπάχτηκαν στα χέρια με σκοπό ο ένας να ρίξει κάτω τον άλλο αλλά το Χάος φαινόταν να έχει το πάνω χέρι ξανά και με μια απότομη κίνηση τον έπιασε από το δεξί πόδι και τον πέταξε στα βράχια συντρίβοντας μερικά από αυτά, αμέσως όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει χτυπώντας τους βράχους με την ελπίδα ότι θα τον πετύχαινε αλλά μάταια γιατί όχι μόνο δεν τα κατάφερε αλλά και τη ριπή με την ενέργειά της ο Ryu την έδιωξε χτυπώντας την με το χέρι. Τότε η Sailor Chaos τον χτύπησε στο στήθος αλλά δεν του έκανε σοβαρή ζημιά, όχι όμως και η επόμενη γροθιά που τον πέτυχε στο πρόσωπο και τον γονάτισε:  
-Σύντομα θα συναντήσεις τους γονείς σου μικρέ...

-Όχι! Ποτέ! Είπε τότε ο Ryu και σηκώθηκε ξανά και πέρασε στην επίθεση ανταλλάσσοντας συνεχή χτυπήματα με το Χάος αλλά το τελευταίο χτύπημα ήταν και το δυνατότερο και τον γονάτισε πάλι μιας και τον πέτυχε στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής και με τα δύο χέρια.

Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι αυτή τη μάχη ο Neo την παρακολουθούσε από τον κόσμο τψν πνευμάτων μαζί με τους φίλους του και καθόταν σε αναμμένα κάρβουνα για την τύχη του γιού του:

-Πρέπει να βρούμε τρόπο να τον βοηθήσουμε! Είπε και στους άλλους οι οποίοι συμφώνησαν μαζί του αλλά δεν ήξεραν πώς να το κάνουν.

Στο μεταξύ ο Ryu βρισκόταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση, το Χάος τον είχε αρπάξει από το λαιμό και άρχισε να τον σφίγγει και με τα δύο του χέρια σε σημείο που θα του έσπαζε τα κόκαλα, οι κραυγές του αντηχούσαν σε μεγάλη ακτίνα και ο πόνος τον έκανε να φτύνει αίμα από το στόμα του, αν δεν έβρισκα έναν τρόπο να ελευθερωθεί, το τέλος του θα ήταν πολύ κοντά...

-Κρίμα που ο πατέρας σου δεν είναι εδώ για να σε σώσει...Αλλά από την άλλη αμφιβάλλω αν θα ήθελε να το δει ποτέ αυτό...

Αυτό ο Neo το άκουσε και είπε στον Atem:

-Φαραώ! Για πόσο θα κοιτάμε ακόμα;!

Όμως δεν πήρε απάντησε, ο επιστήθιος φίλος του τον ένιωθε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να του δώσει τη λύση...και το χειρότερο ήταν ότι ο γιος του υπέφερε στη λαβή του Χάους.

«Πατέρα...Πού είσαι...;» Σκεφτόταν τώρα ο Ryu καθώς ήταν προφανές ότι δεν μπορούσε να ελευθερωθεί. Αυτό ήταν που δεν μπορούσε να κρατήσει άλλο τον Neo απαθή:  
-Ο γιος μου χρειάζεται τη βοήθειά μου! Είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους.

-Όχι Neo! Δεν μπορείς να πας είσαι νεκρός! Προσπάθησε να τον σταματήσει ο Atem αλλά δάκος κόπος, ο Neo είχε ήδη φύγει και εμφανιζόμενος με τη μορφή ενός κόκκινου κεραυνού, έδωσε μια σκληρή γροθιά στο μάγουλο της Sailor Chaos κι εξαφανίστηκε παίρνοντας το γιο του μαζί του.

Ο Ryu μπορεί να είχε χάσει τις αισθήσεις του αλλά μπορούσε να νιώσει καθαρά το πνεύμα του πατέρα του να τον κρατά, καθώς και τα λόγια που του απεύθυνε πριν τον αφήσει κάτω και επιστρέψει στον κόσμο του. Στριφογύριζαν στο μυαλό του σαν όραμα:  
«Ξύπνα γιε μου...Ο πλανήτης εξαρτάται από εσάς...Άκουσε με...Πρέπει να ταξιδέψετε στο παρελθόν...Εκεί θα βρείτε ξανά τη μαμά και το μπαμπά Από εκεί θα σας βοηθήσουμε να νικήσετε αυτήν την απειλή...Πίστεψε στον εαυτό σου και θα βγεις νικητής...Σ' αγαπώ γιε μου...»

Αυτά ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια πριν χαθεί και πάλι. Όσο για τον Ryu, από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη βρέθηκε στο κρεβάτι του δωματίου του με την Erika να κάθεται δίπλα του, κάτι που το είδε όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια:

-Erika...; Πού βρίσκομαι...;

-Ηρέμησε αδερφέ. Σύντομα θα γίνεις καλά...

-Πώς βρέθηκα εδώ...; Θυμάμαι τελευταία ότι πολεμούσα εναντίον του Χάους.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα...Σημασία έχει ότι είσαι ασφαλής τώρα...

-Συγγνώμη...Σας απογοήτευσα όλους...

-Μην το ξαναπείς αυτό! Έκανες ότι μπορούσες. Απλά χρειάζεται να μάθεις να ελέγχεις τη καινούρια σου δύναμη.

-Πού το ξέρεις;

-Το νιώθω. Έχεις αλλάξει αδερφούλη...Έγινες πιο δυνατός από ποτέ...

-Για περίμενε...Μόλις θυμήθηκα και κάτι άλλο. Νομίζω ότι είδα τον πατέρα μς σε όραμα. Μου είπε να ταξιδέψουμε στο παρελθόν για να νικήσουμε το Χάος...

-Αλήθεια; Είδες το μπαμπά; Και σου τα είπε όλα αυτά; Τότε πρέπει να κάνουμε ότι σου είπε. Πάω να δω πώς τα πάει η Amy με τη χρονομηχανή, θα είσαι εντάξει εσύ;

-Ναι μη φοβάσαι...Της απάντησε εκείνος κι αμέσως η αδερφή του έφυγε. Τελικά η κατασκευή της είχε ολοκληρωθεί με επιτυχία και δεν ήταν μόνο αυτό:

-Αν σκοπεύετε να φύγετε, θα ήθελα να πάρετε κι αυτό. Και της έδειξε ένα μικρό μπουκαλάκι.

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Είναι το αντίδοτο για την ασθένεια που σκότωσε τον πατέρα σας. Όταν γίνει καλά ο αδερφός σου, ελάτε για να συνεννοηθούμε για τα υπόλοιπα.

-Εντάξει, ευχαριστούμε.

-Τίποτα, γι αυτό είμαστε φίλοι...Της είπε τότε η Amy Jr.και τη συνόδεψε μέχρι την έξοδο. Όταν επέστρεψε η Erika είπε τα ευχάριστα στον αδερφό της κι εκείνος ξετρελάθηκε από τη χαρά του, ανυπομονούσε γι αυτό το ταξίδι...

Μια εβδομάδα μετά κι αφού ο Ryu έχει αναρρώσει εντελώς, πήγε με την αδερφή του στο εργαστήριο της Amy όπου δεν τον περίμενε μόνο εκείνη, ήταν όλη η παρέα συγκεντρωμένη, όλα τα παιδιά των Πολεμιστριών για να τους χαιρετήσουν και να τους συνοδέψουν στο ταξίδι τους:  
-Επιτέλους ήρθατε. Είστε έτοιμοι;

-Όσο ποτέ, δε φαντάζεσαι πόσο χαίρομαι που θα ξαναδώ τους γονείς μας. Είπε ο Ryu χαρούμενος.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω παιδιά. Η χρονομηχανή είναι έτοιμη να σας μεταφέρει 18 χρόνια πίσω, εκείνη την περίοδο είστε και οι δύο μωρά ακόμα.

-Αυτό θα ήθελα να το δω. Είπε τότε η Erika γελώντας.

-Θα το δεις, θέλω επίσης να πάρεις και αυτό, είναι το αντίδοτο που σου έλεγα, το έχω τελειοποιήσει και είναι πια έτοιμο, να το δώσεις στον πατέρα σου κι έτσι δε θα του συμβεί ότι του συνέβη εδώ...

-Να είσαι σίγουρη. Της απάντησε η Erika και το έβαλε στη τσέπη της.

-Ήρθε η ώρα λοιπόν. Και χαιρετίσματα στους γονείς μας.

Ο Ryu έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης κι ανέβηκε πρώτος, έπειτα ακολούθησε και η αδερφή του μέσα σε ζητωκραυγές από τους φίλους τους, όταν βολεύτηκαν, ο Ryu πάτησε το κουμπί και η μηχανή πήρε μπροστά.

Το ταξίδι στο χρόνο μόλις είχε ξεκινήσει και νέες περιπέτειες περίμεναν τα δίδυμα αδέρφια στη καινούρια χρονική περίοδο...

Τα 18 χρόνια δεν κράτησαν και πολύ μέσα στη χρονομηχανή, μετά από ένα σεβαστό χρονικό διάστημα έφτασαν επιτέλους στη γη του παρελθόντος και προσγειώθηκαν καλά, πρώτη κατέβηκε η Erika και μετά ο Ryu ο οποίος εξαφάνισε τη μηχανή για να μη δίνει στόχο.

-Δεν άλλαξαν πολλά πράγματα βλέπω...Παρατήρησε η Erika ρίχνοντας μια γρήγορη ματιά στο γύρω περιβάλλον.

-Δεν έχεις άδικο. Λοιπόν σε ποιον θα πάμε πρώτα;

-Λέω να τα μοιράσουμε, εγώ να πάω στο μπαμπά κι εσύ στη μαμά, τι λες;

-Καλή ιδέα. Και ξέρω που θα είναι ο μπαμπάς, στην παραλία συνήθως και θα προπονείται. Ας πηγαίνουμε όμως.

-Καλά λες, φύγαμε. Συμφώνησε και ο Ryu κι έφυγε ο καθένας για το στόχο του.

Πρώτος ο νεαρός πολεμιστής έφτασε στο σπίτι των γονιών του και χτύπησε το κουδούνι, ακούγοντάς το η Mako πήγε να ανοίξει. Όταν άνοιξε είπε αρχικά:

-Γεια σου Neo...

Αλλά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα...:  
-Για περίμενε, δεν είσαι ο Neo εσύ, μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω;

Απόλυτη σιωπή ακολούθησε τα επόμενα δευτερόλεπτα μέχρι που ο Ryu αποφάσισε να σπάσει τον πάγο αι να μιλήσει πρώτος:

-Μαμά...;

Αμέσως η Mako τα έχασε με την προσφώνηση αλλά όταν συνήλθε δεν πίστευε στα μάτια της:

-Δεν το πιστεύω...Είναι δυνατόν..; Ryu;

-Ακριβώς...Πώς πάει;

Εκείνη τότε κατασυγκινημένη τον έκλεισε σφιχτά στην αγκαλιά της απολαμβάνοντας αυτήν την απροσδόκητη ευχάριστη έκπληξη, όταν τον άφησε, τον κοίταξε στα πράσινα μα΄τια του και του είπε:

-Για να σε δω...Είναι πράγματι απίστευτο, είσαι ίδιος ο πατέρας σου, ίδιος όμως.

-Αλήθεια; Ρώτησε αυτός με κάποια συστολή.

-Βέβαια. Είστε ολόιδιοι και το ίδιο όμορφοι, έλα όμως μέσα μη στέκεσαι εδώ.

Εκείνος την άκουσε και πέρασε μέσα. Κάθισαν και οι δυο στο σαλόνι και η συζήτηση ξεκίνησε:

-Δεν ξέρεις τι χαρά μου έδωσες παιδί μου, είσαι ολόκληρος άντρας ακόμα δεν το πιστεύω...

-Ευχαριστώ μαμά...Ο μπαμπάς δεν είναι εδώ;

-Στην παραλία είναι, προπονείται.

-Το ήξερα! Είπε τότε εκείνος γελώντας.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Erika είχε βρει τον Neo αλλά περίμενε να τελειώσει την εξάσκησή του πρώτα, έπειτα θα του μιλούσε. Ευτυχώς δε χρειάστηκε να περιμένει και τόσο πολύ, μισή ώρα αργότερα ο Neo είχε τελειώσει και τότε η Erika αποφάσισε να κάνει την κίνησή της:

Για την ακρίβεια πετάχτηκε μπροστά του σαν να του έκανε έκπληξη και στην όψη της ο Neo τρόμαξε κάπως μιας και δεν περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο. Εκμεταλλευόμενη την αρχική του ταραχή του είπε σε εύθυμο τόνο:  
-Γεια σου μπαμπά.

Τότε εκείνος κατάλαβε:

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν...θα μπορούσε; Είσαι εσύ Erika; Είσαι στα αλήθεια εσύ...;

-Εγώ εγώ...Του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας και τότε αυτός την πήρε αγκαλιά με τον ίδιο τρόπο όπως και τη γυναίκα του, όχι ότι διέφεραν και καθόλου δηλαδή. Θαμπωμένος από την ομορφιά της, είπε σε κάποια φάση:  
-Τι όμορφη που είσαι...Είσαι ίδια ι μαμά σου το ξέρεις;

-Ε...Ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε εκείνη με την ίδια συστολή όπως και ο Ryu

-Πάμε σπίτι να σε δει και η μαμά; Της πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Ναι ναι πάμε! Συμφώνησε μαζί του δείχνοντας φανερά τη χαρά της.

-Ωραία. Δεν ξέρεις πόσο θα χαρεί...

-Σίγουρα, είναι και ο Ryu εδώ, πήγε απευθείας σπίτι.

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω, ανυπομονώ να δω πώς είναι το καμάρι μου σε αυτήν την ηλικία.

-Ίδιος εσύ μπαμπά, το ίδιο όμορφος και γενναίος ακριβώς σαν κι εσένα.

Τελικά με την κουβέντα πέρασε η ώρα και φτάσανε γρήγορα στο σπίτι, ο Neo άνοιξε την πόρτα και μπήκε μέσα όπου τον περίμεναν με ανυπομονησία μητέρα και γιος. Όταν είδε το γιο του, η συγκίνηση ήρθε να πάρει θέση μέσα του αλλά και ο Ryu δεν πήγαινε πίσω, δεν ήταν και λίγο να τον δει μετά από τριάμισι ολόκληρα χρόνια, έτσι ήταν αναμενόμενο να πέσει στην αγκαλιά του πατέρα του βουρκωμένος και με τον Neo να μην του λέει τίποτα αλλά να τον αφήνει να εκφράσει τα συναισθήματά του...

Όταν οι διαχύσεις τελείωσαν, όλη η οικογένεια κάθισε στο σαλόνι για να συζητήσουν το σκοπό για τον οποίο ήρθαν τα παιδιά. Πρώτη ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Mako.

-Πρώτα απ' όλα έχω μια απορία, ήρθατε από το μέλλον έτσι δεν είναι; Διαφορετικά δεν εξηγείται πώς είστε τόσο μεγάλοι.

-Ναι μαμά, από το μέλλον ήρθαμε, για να είμαι ακριβής ταξιδέψαμε 18 χρόνια πίσω, ξέρω ότι αυτή τη στιγμή είμαστε μωρά ακόμα.

-Και τι σας έφερε στη δική μας χρονική περίοδο; Ήταν η σειρά του Neo να ρωτήσει τώα.

-Χρειαζόμαστε τη βοήθειά σας...Απάντησε ξανά ο Ryu.

-Μα και βέβαια. Πώς ακριβώς θέλετε να σας βοηθήσουμε; Ρώτησε η Mako.

Τότε η Erika ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει τα πάντα:

-Στη δική μας χρονική περίοδο, σε 15 χρόνια από τώρα, μια μεγάλη καταστροφική δύναμη θα βγει στην επιφάνεια και θα απειλήσει τον πλανήτη μας...Πρόκειται για ένα τέρας...Κι αυτός είναι πολύ επιεικής χαρακτηρισμός...Μόλις αυτή η δύναμη εμφανιστεί, η γη και ότι ξέρετε θα χαθούν για πάντα.

-Από πού θα έρθει αυτή η δύναμη; Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Αυτή η δύναμη είναι το Χάος...Θυμάσαι μαμά;

-Φυσικά, το νικήσαμε πριν από χρόνια. Πώς είναι δυνατόν να εμφανίζεται πάλι; Είπε τότε η Mako.

-Όταν πολεμήσατε το Χάος, απλά το βγάλατε μέσα από το σώμα της Galaxia αντί να το καταστρέψετε, τώρα αυτό επέστρεψε και απειλεί ότι γνωρίζουμε. Ίσως αποδειχθεί μεγάλο λάθος στο μέλλον.

-Και ποιο είναι το σχέδιό του; Ρώτησε πάλι ο Neo.

-Κανείς δεν ξέρει σίγουρα αλλά ως συνήθως οι εχθροί τέτοιου είδους θέλουν να κατακτήσουν τη Γη αφού πρώτα την καταστρέψουν και το Χάος δε βλέπω να αποκλίνει από αυτόν τον κανόνα. Πήρε το λόγο ο Ryu.

-Αυτό είναι τρομερό...πρέπει να κάνουμε κάτι οπωσδήποτε. Είπε η Mako.

-Πραγματικά είναι. Στην εποχή μας όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ζούσαμε με το φόβο, τρέχαμε συνέχεια αναζητώντας μια διέξοδο για να ξεφύγουμε, ήταν ένας εφιάλτης...

-Μισό λεπτό γιε μου, εμείς δε σας βοηθήσαμε καθόλου στο μέλλον; Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo.

-Δυστυχώς δεν μπορέσατε...Έχετε πεθάνει όλοι...Πέσατε πολεμώντας αυτόν το δαίμονα...Μόνο εγώ και η Erika έχουμε απομείνει...Έκανα ότι μπορούσα αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετό...Όλες οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα χάσουν τη ζωή τους σε μια φοβερή μάχη εναντίον του Χάους, μόνο εσύ μαμά κατάφερες να ξεφύγεις αλλά μετά από καιρό, ήσουν η τελευταία που έπεσε από τα χέρια του...

-Και με μένα τι γίνεται; Πεθαίνω κι εγώ στη μάχη όπως και τα κορίτσια; Ρώτησε πάλι ο Neo αλλά η απάντηση που θα έπαιρνε δε θα ήταν και τόσο αξιοπρεπής:

-Λυπάμαι πατέρα...Αλλά πέθανες πριν από αυτή...Στο κοντινό μέλλον θα προσβληθείς από μια ασθένεια στην καρδιά σου και θα φύγεις κι εσύ σε 15 χρόνια από τώρα...

-Πώς;! Αυτό είναι γελοίο...Εγώ δεν είχα ποτέ πρόβλημα με τη καρδιά μου...Θα προτιμούσα να πέσω μαχόμενος, όχι έτσι...

-Τώρα αρχίζω να μπαίνω στο νόημα για ότι μας είπε η μαμά για σένα στο μέλλον, δεν έπεσε έξω, ακόμα και με όλα αυτά που σου είπαμε, θέλεις ακόμα να πολεμήσεις. Παρατήρησε η Erika γεμάτη κατάπληξη.

-Αυτός είναι ο πατέρας σας, δεν τον νοιάζει τίποτα αν θέλει να προστατέψει αυτά που θέλει, Της είπε και η Mako γελώντας.

Και η Erika συνέχισε:  
-Και κάτι ακόμα, θα πρέπει να πάρεις αυτό, είπε στον Neo και του έδωσε το μπουκαλάκι με το αντίδοτο.

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Είναι το αντίδοτο για την ασθένεια που σου έλεγα, δεν υπάρχει θεραπεία τώρα αλλα στην εποχή μας υπάρχει, αν το πιείς θα αποκτήσεις ανοσία και όταν έρθει η ώρα ο ιός δε θα σε μολύνει.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, θα το πάρω τώρα αμέσως. Είπε ο Neo και ανοίγοντας το μπουκάλι, το ήπιε μονορούφι, τώρα είχε θωρακίσει τη υγεία του για τα καλά και δεν είχε λόγο να φοβάται για το τι θα συμβεί στο μέλλον.

-Ευχαριστώ παιδιά μου...Θα σας το χρωστάω. Τους είπε όταν τελείωσε και μετά συνέχισε:

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ας το κάνουμε! Είπε καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος και το ίδιο έκαναν και οι υπόλοιποι. Στο τέλος η οικογένεια έδωσε τα χέρια και υποσχέθηκαν να βγουν νικητές και από αυτήν την καινούρια περιπέτεια.

Όταν έγινε κι αυτό ο Neo είχε μια πρόταση:  
-Τι θα λέγατε παιδιά να δείτε τους εαυτούς σας όταν είστε μωρά; Έχετε ήδη γεννηθεί και είστε μερικών μηνών, τι λέτε;

-Ωραία ιδέα, θα είμαστε οι πρώτοι που θα δούμε τους εαυτούς μας ζωντανά μερικά χρόνια πίσω! Είπε η Erika γελώντας και κάνοντας και τους άλλους να γελάσουν...

Εφαρμόζοντας την ιδέα του Neo, και οι 4 πήγαν στο παιδικό δωμάτιο και είδαν τα μωρά τους να κοιμούνται, βλέποντας την αδερφή του, ο Ryu είπε:  
-Βλέπεις; Από μικρή ήσουν ωραίο κοριτσάκι...

-Υπερβολές...Του απάντησε η Erika έχοντας κοκκινίσει.

Καθώς η οικογένεια απολάμβανε αυτή τη στιγμή, χτύπησε ξανά η πόρτα:  
-Πάω να ανοίξω. Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήγε να ανοίξει για να δει την Usagi στην άλλη πλευρά:

-Χαίρετε.

-Καλώς την. Έλα μέσα σου έχουμε μια έκπληξη, της είπε εκείνος και την πήγε στο παιδικό δωμάτιο. Όταν είδε τα επιπλέον μέλη, σάστισε:  
-Εεεε...παιδιά...Μήπως μου σκαρώνετε κανένα αστείο...;

-Νονά; Δε με αναγνώρισες ακόμα; Τη ρώτησε τότε η Erika.

-Δεν πιστεύω στα μάτια μου...μα πώς...πώς μεγαλώσατε τόσο γρήγορα...; Ρώτησε πάλι ενώ ήταν ακόμα σαστισμένη.

-Είναι μεγάλη ιστορία. Απάντησε η Erika και την αγκάλιασε, έπειτα η Usagi μπήκε στο θέμα:

-Ζητώ συγγνώμη που σας διέκοψα αλλά υπάρχει κάτι επείγον που πρέπει να το δείτε αμέσως.

-Πού είναι αυτό το επείγον; Ρώτησε ο Neo.

-Στο σπίτι της Amy. Εκείνη μου ζήτησε να έρθω να σας ειδοποιήσω.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, ερχόμαστε αμέσως. Είπε τότε η Mako και οι 5 τους τηλεμεταφέρθηκαν χωρίς καθυστέρηση στο γραφείο της Amy η οποία τους περίμενε με αγωνία:

-Σας ευχαριστώ που ήρθατε τόσο γρήγορα, ανακάλυψα κάτι πολύ περίεργο και θέλω να το δείτε κι εσείς.

-Τι ανακάλυψες; Τη ρώτησε ο Neo παραξενεμένος.

-Δείτε στην οθόνη. Τους πρότρεψε η Amy δείχνοντάς τους τη Γη όπως φαίνεται από το διάστημα, όμως εκτός από τη σελήνη που φαινόταν να κινείται ως συνήθως γύρω από τη Γη, η ομάδα παρατήρησε ένα ακόμα ουράνιο σώμα που δεν είχαν ξαναδεί ποτέ:  
-Τι είναι αυτό που κινείται γύρω από τη Γη; Αναρωτήθηκε τότε ο Ryu στο ίδιο ύφος με τον πατέρα του.

-Αυτό αναρωτιέμαι κι εγώ. Δεν υπάρχουν στοιχεία για αυτό το αντικείμενο, μπορεί να είναι κάποιος καινούριος φυσικός δορυφόρος της Γης αλλά και πάλι κανείς δεν είναι σίγουρος

-Μπλέκονται τα πράγματα. Μήπως αυτό έχει να κάνει με την απειλή που μας είπατε πριν; Σκέφτηκε η Mako.

-Τίποτα δεν αποκλείεται. Απάντησε η Erika.

-Έχει δίκιο η Mako, αυτό το πράγμα δεν μπορεί να φύτρωσε από το πουθενά, έχω ένα άσχημο προαίσθημα γι αυτό. Συμπλήρωσε και η Usagi.

Ωστόσο η συνομιλία τους διεκόπη από την απότομη αλλαγή του κλίματος, ενώ ήταν καλοκαίρι, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε από τις 6 το απόγευμα και η ατμόσφαιρα κρύωσε. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, οι άνθρωπο στην πόλη άρχισαν να αισθάνονται δυσφορία με αποτέλεσμα να μη μπορούν να αναπνεύσουν και να σωριάζονται ο ένας πίσω από τον άλλο. Τότε ο Neo είπε:  
-Δεν έχουμε καιρό για χάσιμο, πάμε να δούμε γρήγορα τι γίνεται!

-Όλοι συμφώνησαν μαζί του και ξεκίνησαν αμέσως για το κέντρο αφού πρώτα μεταμορφώθηκαν. Όταν έφτασαν, η ατμόσφαιρα είχε γίνει ακόμα πιο ψυχρή και ο Neo είπε πάλι:

-Δε μου αρέσει αυτό. Αυτό το σκοτάδι δεν είναι συνηθισμένο...Μπορώ να νιώσω μια δυνατή ενέργεια να πλανιέται...

-Τι εννοείς...; Στάσου...Δε θα μπορούσε έτσι; Τον Ρώτησε τότε η Sailor Moon.

-Σωστά μάντεψες...Είμαστε πάλι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Γι αυτό όλοι οι άνθρωποι πέφτουν έτσι, δεν μπορούν να αντέξουν την πίεσή του.

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Σωστά! Διαφορετικά κάθε ζωντανό ον θα εξοντωθεί! Συμπλήρωσε και ο Neo.

Όμως μια φωνή από το πουθενά τους χάλασε τα σχέδια:

-Δεν ωφελεί Φαραώ! Το βασίλειο των Σκιών θα σας καταπιεί όλους!

Όταν οι καπνοί του Βασιλείου των Σκιών πήραν σχήμα, σχημάτισαν μια γνώριμη φιγούρα που άφησε τους πάντες με το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Σκοτεινέ Neo!

Και ειδικά ο καλός Neo είπε:

-Όχι δε γίνεται! Σε νίκησα και σε έστειλα στις Σκιές! Πώς κατάφερες να δραπετεύσεις;!

-Ανόητε! Εμείς θα σε καταστρέψουμε εσένα και την οικογένειά σου!

-Είπες «εμείς»;!

-Ναι! Απάντησε ο κακός και με μία κίνηση εμφανίστηκαν άλλοι 4 πρώην νικημένοι εχθροί:

-Πάει πολύς καιρός έτσι;! Είπε η δεύτερη αντίπαλος.

-Nio! Αναφώνησε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Χαίρομαι που ξαναβρεθήκαμε! Είπε και η Τρίτη.

-Galaxia! Φώναξε και η Sailor Moon.

-Ξέρεις πόσο σε μισούμε όλοι εμείς που μας σκότωσες Φαραώ; Είπε και ο τέταρτος και τελευταίος

-Bison! Αναφώνησε όλη η ομάδα αυτή τη φορά και μετά ο Ryu ρώτησε τον πατέρα του:  
-Μα πατέρα, δεν τους νίκησες όλους αυτούς;

-Ακριβώς παιδί μου. Και τι νομίζετε ότι μπορεί μια χούφτα ηλίθιων σαν εσάς να κάνει εναντίον μας; Δε μάθατε ακόμα το μάθημά σας;!

-Βλέπω ότι τα λόγια σου έγιναν ακόμα πιο κοφτερά Neo. Του είπε ο κακός εαυτός του με την Νιο να συμπληρώνει:

-Μάλλον εσείς είστε αυτοί που δεν έχει καταλάβει τι συμβαίνει εδώ...Αλλά σας διαβεβαιώ ότι θα το καταλάβετε γρήγορα...

-Εντάξει αρκετά! Πάνω τους! Έδωσε το σύνθημα ο Neo κι όρμησε πρώτος εναντίον του σκοτεινού μισού του με μανία ανταλλάσσοντας διαδοχικά χτυπήματα, σε κάποια φάση δοκίμασε μια μπάλα Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος αλλά αστόχησε, το ίδιο ακριβώς έκανε και ο Σκιώδης Neo αλλά το αποτέλεσμα ήταν το ίδιο ακόμα κι αν βρήκε τον αντίπαλό του, εκείνος την έδιωξε τη βολή με ένα χτύπημα του χεριού του, Από την άλλη η Erika απέφυγε μια κλωτσιά από την Nio και μάλιστα την έπιασε και την πέταξε από την άλλη πλευρά, στη δική της μάχη τώρα η Sailor Moon είχε αρπαχτεί στα χέρια με τη Galaxia και προσπαθούσε να πάρει τον έλεγχο ενώ ο Ryu με τη σειρά του είχε εκτελέσει ένα Shoryuken καταφέρνοντας ένα καλό χτύπημα στον Bison.

Γυρίζοντας πάλι στην αρχή ο Neo είχε βγάλει νοκ άουτ τον αντίπαλό του πετώντας τον κάτω για να διαλυθεί και να ξαναφτιαχτεί από τα αέρια των σκιών μπροστά στα έντρομα μάτια του. Όταν ξαναφτιάχτηκε βρέθηκε πίσω από τον Neo κι επιχείρησε να τον χτυπήσει από πίσω χωρίς αποτέλεσμα, ενώ η Erika αποτελείωνε την Nio με κεραυνούς αλλά κι εκείνη δημιουργήθηκε με τον ίδιο τρόπο, η Sailor Moon είχε πάρει το πάνω χέρι και μόλις είχε κόψει τη Galaxia στα δύο με το σπαθί της και τέλος ο Bison δεχόταν μια σκληρή γροθιά στο στομάχι για να έχει την ίδια τύχη με τους άλλους τρεις.

Παρά τις προσπάθειές τους όμως, οι αντίπαλοί τους όσες φορές κι αν καταστρέφονταν, δημιουργούνταν ξανά και η Sailor Moon είπε:  
-Συνεχίζουν να έρχονται! Δεν μπορούμε να τους καταστρέψουμε!

Και το χειρότερο: Η πίεση των Σκιών άρχισε να επηρεάζει κι αυτούς τώρα με αποτέλεσμα να ζαλίζονται.

-Βλέπω ότι δεν είστε εξοικειωμένοι με το νέο περιβάλλον. Παρατήρησε η Νιο με ειρωνικό ύφος

-Ούτε εσύ δεν μπορείς να αντέξεις εδώ Φαραώ...Είπε και ο Shadow Neo γελώντας μοχθηρά μαζί ε τους άλλους.

Από την άλλη τα πράγματα δεν ήταν καλά για τους ήρωές μας. Η πίεση μεγάλωνε και αυτό φαινόταν όχι μόνο από τη δυσφορία αλλά και την αδεξιότητα στις κινήσεις τους, κάτι που εκμεταλλεύτηκαν οι εχθροί τους και με μια συνδυασμένη επίθεση τους κόλλησαν στον τοίχο. Θα μπορούσε να είναι το τέλος...;

-Τώρα είναι αργά να ικετεύσετε για έλεος! Εδώ θα γίνει ο τάφος σας! Είπε τότε η Galaxia κι ετοίμασε πρώτη το τελειωτικό της χτύπημα, ομοίως έπραξαν και οι άλλοι.

-Αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι αυτό θα είναι το τέλος μας! Είπε τότε ο Ryu και ξαφνικά μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων ένα γαλάζιο φως κάλυψε την Sailor Jupiter το οποίο δυνάμωνε με κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που περνούσε, σε σημείο που κανείς δεν μπορούσε να δει τίποτα, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα το θηρίο που φιλοξενούσε έκανε την μεγαλοπρεπή του εμφάνιση και το φως του άρχισε σταδιακά να διαλύει τα σκοτάδι επαναφέροντας το γαλανό του ουρανού και τη χαμένη δύναμη των μαχητών:  
-Δείτε! Είναι ο Λαμπερός Δράκος με τα Μπλε Μάτια! Παρατήρησε ο Neo χαρούμενος καθώς έβλεπε τις σκιές να χάνονται τελείως.

-Τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία μας! Ας τους ξαποστείλουμε μια για πάντα! Πρότεινε τότε η Sailor Moon και όλοι αποδέχτηκαν με ενθουσιασμό την πρότασή της.

-Ετοιμαστείτε ηλίθιοι! Είπε τότε αγριεμένη η Sailor Jupiter και ο Δράκος του κεραυνού που εξαπέλυσε, πέτυχε ταυτόχρονα και τους 4 για να τους αποσυναρμολογήσει και τον Neo να δίνει το τελειωτικό χτύπημα με την Επίθεση Σκοτεινής Σκιάς μετατρέποντας και τους 4 πρώην εχθρούς του σε σκόνη. Το μόνο που πρόλαβε να πει η Galaxia ήταν:

-ΚΑΤΑΡΑΜΕΝΕ ΦΑΡΑΩ! ΔΕΝ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΜΕ ΑΚΟΜΑ!

Αυτό όμως δεν ήταν αρκετό για να τους σώσει γιατί υ επίθεση του Neo τους εξαΰλωσε κι έσωσε την πόλη του Τόκυο. Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε τελειώσει:

-Κερδίσαμε αυτή τη μάχη αλλά όχι και τον πόλεμο. Πάω στοίχημα ότι αυτή είναι δουλειά του Χάους. Είπε η Erika

-Αν είναι δική του δουλειά θα πρέπει να πάμε κατευθείαν στην πηγή, μπορεί να διώξαμε τις σκιές από εδώ αλλά ο τρόμος συνεχίζεται στον υπόλοιπο κόσμο. Πρέπει να βιαστούμε. Είπε και ο Neo με τη σειρά του.

-Τότε τι καθόμαστε. Πάμε γρήγορα στον τεχνητό δορυφόρο! Είπε η Sailor Moon και τηλεμεταφέρθηκε πρώτη με τους άλλους να την ακολουθούν.

Όταν έφτασαν στην επιφάνεια του δορυφόρου, τα θέαμα δεν ήταν και το καλύτερο που είχαν δει ποτέ, παντού σκοτάδι και σκιές, απλώνονταν σε όλο το μήκος και πλάτος του πλανήτη αυτού και στο κέντρο του δέσποζε ένα φρούριο που ανατρίχιαζε και τους πιο ψύχραιμους...Εκεί μέσα βρισκόταν το Χάος...Περίμενε σαν το γύπα που τον τραβάει ένα πτώμα τη λεία του για να την κατασπαράξει...

Εν τω μεταξύ η Sailor Chaos παρακολουθούσε τα πάντα από το φρούριο και βλέποντας ότι οι 4 μαχητές απέτυχαν, αποφάσισε να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια της:

-Όσο απλώνεται το σκοτάδι, η δύναμή μου μεγαλώνει...Όμως η πραγματική μάχη θα αρχίσει σε λίγο...όταν καταστρέψω τους μαχητές του Φεγγαριού και στο παρόν, η κυριαρχία μου είναι βέβαιη...Χρειάζομαι ακόμα λίγη σκοτεινή δύναμη των σκιών και η απόλυτη μορφή μου θα είναι γεγονός!

Όσο όμως εκείνη ετοιμαζόταν, η ομάδα είχε ήδη μπει στο φρούριο που ήταν εντελώς άδειο κι έτσι δεν τους πήρε πολύ να φτάσουν κατευθείαν στην πηγή του κακού, γι αυτό το λόγο η Sailor Chaos τους περίμενε καθισμένη στο θρόνο της:

-Ήρθατε λοιπόν...Δεν ξέρετε πόσο το περίμενα αυτό...

-Το παιχνίδι τελείωσε Χάος! Μπορεί να μην είχα την ευκαιρία να σε πολεμήσω στο μέλλον αλλά τώρα είμαι εδώ και θα σε στείλω στο βασίλειο των Σκιών όπου ανήκεις! Της είπε ο Neo με απειλητικό ύφος.

-Σωστά το έθεσες Φαραώ! Ήσουν τυχερός που δεν ένιωσες την οργή μου αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα είναι διαφορετικά! Θα γίνεις μέρος της εκδίκησής μου όταν σε καταστρέψω μαζί με ολόκληρη την οικογένειά σου! Μπορεί οι φίλες σου να με φυλάκισαν την πρώτη φορά αλλά τώρα εγώ έχω το πλεονέκτημα!

-Ανοησίες! Ήταν λάθος μας να σε αφήσουμε να ξεφύγεις την πρώτη φορά αλλά τώρα είμαστε εδώ για να διορθώσουμε αυτό το λάθος! Της είπε και η Sailor Moon στον ίδιο τόνο.

-Αυτό θα το δούμε! Θα σας αποτελειώσω μόνη μου τότε! Είπε και σηκώθηκε από το θρόνο της έτοιμη να επιτεθεί, το ίδιο έκαναν και οι 5 μαχητές αλλά για κακή τους τύχη προσέκρουσαν σε ένα προστατευτικό φράγμα σκοτεινής δύναμης και αναγκάστηκαν να επιστρέψουν στις αρχικές τους θέσεις:

-Οι δυνάμεις σας δεν είναι αρκετές για να διασπάσουν την ασπίδα μου! Τώρα θα σας καταστρέψω όλους!

-Οι απειλές σου είναι το ίδιο άδειες με σένα! Της απάντησε τότε ο Neo αγνοώντας τα λεγόμενά της και στάθηκε σε μια από τις τέσσερις γωνίες του φρουρίου, το ίδιο έκαναν και η σύζυγος με τα παιδιά του πιάνοντας τις άλλες τρεις γωνίες. Ξαφνικά η Sailor Jupiter όρμησε πρώτη και χτυπώντας με τη γροθιά όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε, ράγισε την ασπίδα, δεύτερη η Erika με τον ίδιο τρόπο το ράγισε περισσότερο, τρίτος ο Ryu με μια το ίδιο δυνατή γροθιά που αύξησε το ράγισμά της ασπίδας. Και τελικά ο Neo ανέλαβε να καταστρέψει αυτό το δυναμικό πεδίο:

-Σειρά μου! Είπε και άρχισε να φορτίζει στα δυο του χέρια το Κύμα Γροθιάς. Όταν το έφτασε εκεί που ήθελε, το άφησε να φύγει:

-SHINKU...HADOUKEN!

Παρότι τον κούρασε αυτό, το Κύμα Γροθιάς είχε αποτέλεσμα. Κατέστρεψε την ασπίδα αφήνοντας την Sailor Chaos ανυπεράσπιστη σε οποιαδήποτε επίθεση:

-Ανάθεμά σας Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

-Είναι το τέλος! Δράκε του Κεραυνού! Επίθεση! Φώναξε η Sailor Jupiter τώρα και ο κεραυνός που είχε το σχήμα δράκου, χτύπησε το Χάος και το σώριασε στο έδαφος για αρκετή ώρα. Όταν όμως σηκώθηκε ξανά, είχε γίνει πιο έξαλλη από ποτέ:

-Ώστε νομίζετε ότι με νικήσατε έτσι;! Εντάξει λοιπόν! Εσείς το ζητήσατε! Μια δύναμη σαν τη δική μου δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί τόσο εύκολα! Είμαι η απόλυτη σκοτεινή πολεμίστρια του γαλαξία μας! Και τώρα θα σφραγίσω για πάντα τη μοίρα σας παίρνοντας την τελική μου μορφή! Είπε σε έξαλλη κι άρχισε να μεταμορφώνεται στην τελευταία μορφή της. Ένας κυκλώνας περιστοιχισμένος από μαύρους κεραυνούς την κάλυψε και την εξαφάνισε από τα μάτια τους, μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα είχε πάρει την τέλεια μορφή της η οποία περιλάμβανε φτερά κι ένα απίστευτο επίπεδο δύναμης που δεν μπορούσε να πλησιάσει κανείς...

Όταν ολοκλήρωσε τη μεταμόρφωσή της, ήταν πιο δυνατή από ποτέ. Πρώτος στόχος της ήταν η Sailor Jupiter την οποία χτύπησε με το χέρι στο στομάχι και την πέταξε βίαια κάτω μπροστά στα μάτια όλων. /Όμως δεν της ήταν αρκετό αυτό, επιτέθηκε με λύσσα και χτύπησε παρόμοια τον Neo, την Erika και τον Ryu με αυτή τη σειρά, όσο για τη Sailor Moon την κλώτσησε στην κοιλιά κολλώντας την στον τοίχο. Όμως ο Δίας σηκώθηκε και ετοιμάστηκε για την επίθεσή της:  
-Κάθαρμα! Φάε αυτό! ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!

Αυτή τη φορά το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν επιτυχές. Η επίθεση ούτε που την πείραξε και το χειρότερο τώρα ήταν αυτή έτοιμη να επιτεθεί.

-Όχι! Η επίθεσή μου δεν έπιασε! Είπε τότε ο Δίας με τρόμο.

-Αν τελείωσες, τότε επίτρεψέ μου! Είπε το Χάος και άρχισε να φορτίζει την ενέργειά του.

Την ισχύ αυτής της ενέργειας την ένιωσε ο Neo και επιχείρησε να προειδοποιήσει τη γυναίκα του:  
-ΜΑΚΟ! ΦΥΓΕ ΑΠΟ ΕΚΕΙ!

Ήταν όμως πολύ αργά. Η επίθεση είχε ήδη φύγει και είχε τρομερή δύναμη, μετά από μια μικρή απόσταση έφτασε στο στόχο της με αποτέλεσμα να την πετάξει έξω από το φρούριο.

-ΟΧΙ! ΜΑΜΑ! Φώναξε τότε η Erika ι έτρεξε προς το μέρος που την είδε να πέφτει για να τη βοηθήσει. Στο μεταξύ η οργή της Sailor Chaos συνεχιζόταν με τον Ryu να είναι το επόμενο θύμα, συγκεκριμένα τον άρπαξε από το κεφάλι και τον πέταξε άγρια στο έδαφος, ο Neo όρμησε να σώσει το γιο του αλλά δέχτηκε ι αυτός ένα χτύπημα κι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει πίσω, έτσι το Χάος συνέχισε ότι άφησε στη μέση αρπάζοντας ξανά τον Ryu και αφού πρώτα τον χτύπησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι, τον πέταξε στο έδαφος το οποίο άνοιξε και τον γκρέμισε πιο κάτω στο φρούριο. Τότε η Sailor Chaos δοκίμασε να τον αποτελειώσει με την ίδια ριπή ενέργειας που έριξε στη Mako αλλά αυτή τη φορά το θύμα ήταν διαφορετικό:

-ΟΧΙ RYU! Φώναξε ο Neo και χρησιμοποιώντας την τηλεμεταφορά του, έφτασε μπροστά από το γιο του εκατοστά πριν δεχτεί το χτύπημα και το δέχτηκε κείνος για να γονατίσει μπροστά στο παιδί του καταφέρνοντας ωστόσο να το προστατέψει. Βλέποντας ότι και ο Neo είχε βγει εκτός, ανέλαβε τη Sailor Moon χτυπώντας την με τις ακτίνες της για να τη γονατίσει και αυτή.

-Εδώ τελειώνουν όλα...Είπε και φόρτισε ξανά την ενέργειά της για το τελικό χτύπημα, αλλά ο Ryu είχε σηκωθεί και ορμούσε εναντίον της. Ξαφνικά όμως εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά η Erika και την κλώτσησε όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε στο κεφάλι αποτρέποντάς την να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό της.

Εκμεταλλευόμενα τη στιγμιαία αδράνειά της, τα αδέρφια της επιτέθηκαν μαζί προσπαθώντας να τη στριμώξουν αλλά χτυπήθηκαν και τα δύο στο πρόσωπο με τον αγκώνα και βγήκαν προσωρινά νοκ άουτ.

Τότε όρμησε ο Neo και θέλησε να την ακινητοποιήσει, αλλά ήταν δύσκολο γιατί έπρεπε να προσέχει και τα νώτα του αρχικά απέφυγε μια γροθιά κι όταν εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά της η Sailor Chaos, ο Neo την απέφυγε και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση φωνάζοντας στην υπόλοιπη ομάδα:  
-Τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία! Θα την κρατήσω απασχολημένη! Ετοιμαστείτε να επιτεθείτε όλοι μαζί!

Όλοι τον άκουσαν και άρχισαν να φορτίζουν τις καλύτερες επιθέσεις τους περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Αλλά και πάλι ο Neo βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση καθώς είχε ξαπλώσει κάτω από μια μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο, όμως σηκώθηκε γρήγορα:

-Δεν τελειώσαμε...! Δε με νίκησες ακόμα! SHIN...SHORYUKEN!

Μια πετυχημένη κίνηση που ταρακούνησε την Sailor Chaos κι έδωσε την ευκαιρία που ζητούσαν, με τον Neo ακόμα στον αέρα να φορτίζει τη δύναμή του, οι υπόλοιποι 4 πολεμιστές ήταν έτοιμοι:

**-ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!**

**-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

**-ΛΑΜΠΡΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!**

**-ΥΠΕΡ-ΑΙΩΝΙΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΗ!**

**-****SHINKU****...****HADOUKEN****!**

Οι πέντε επιθέσεις συνδυάστηκαν σε μια καινούρια πανίσχυρη δέσμη η οποία δεν είχε αντίπαλο. Υπερισχύοντας της σκοτεινής δύναμης του Χάους τη χτύπησε και την ξάπλωσε κάτω αναίσθητη και ανίκανη να κινηθεί για αρκετή ώρα δίνοντας την εντύπωση πως ηττήθηκε...

Δεν είχε ηττηθεί όμως...10 λεπτά αργότερα άρχισε να σηκώνεται σιγά σιγά λέγοντας:

-Καλή προσπάθεια...Όμως θα χρειαστείτε κάτι πολύ περισσότερο από αυτό για να με νικήσετε...Και τώρα που αποτύχατε, θα σας εξαφανίσω μια για πάντα!

-Παράτα τα! Με το ζόρι στέκεσαι όρθια! Δώσε μια ευκαιρία στον εαυτό σου και φύγε από εδώ. Διαφορετικά θα σε σκοτώσω εγώ ο ίδιος...Της είπε τότε ο Neo σε αλαζονικό ύφος.

-Ποτέ! Δεν θα με καταστρέψεις ποτέ Φαραώ!

-Βάζεις στοίχημα;! Από εδώ που σε βλέπω δεν είσαι σε θέση να εκτοξεύεις απειλές! Αλλά αν θέλεις οπωσδήποτε να καταστραφείς, μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω. Μονομάχησε μαζί μου! Εδώ και τώρα! Είπε τότε ο Neo και ο δίσκος μονομαχιών εμφανίστηκε στο αριστερό του χέρι.

-Θα μονομαχήσουμε κι εμείς μαζί σου! Με συνδυασμένες τις δυνάμεις μας δεν έχει καμία ελπίδα! Μπήκε στη μέση και η Sailor Moon.

-Μαζί θα την κατατροπώσουμε! Είπε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Σύμφωνοι! Κα οι τρεις μαζί θα σε γκρεμίσουμε μια για πάντα! Δέχεσαι;!

-Φυσικά και δέχομαι! Κι όταν σας νικήσω, δε θα υπάρχει πια τίποτα στο δρόμο μου! Είπε το Χάος γελώντας και ένας κατάμαυρος δίσκος μονομαχιών εμφανίστηκε στο δικό της χέρι.

-Ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα! Είπε ο Neo που στεκόταν στα αριστερά, ενώ η γυναίκα του ήταν στα δεξιά και η Sailor Moon στο κέντρο κι ετοίμαζαν τους δικούς τους δίσκους μονομαχίας.. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo είχε μεταφέρει τη μονομαχία ως συνήθως στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Όσο για τα δυο αδέρφια, αποτραβήχτηκαν και περίμεναν με αγωνία αυτήν την αναμέτρηση.

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ! Φώναξαν όλοι οι αντίπαλοι και το Παιχνίδι Σκιών άρχιζε...Η πρώτη κίνηση ανήκε στην Sailor Chaos:

-Η πρώτη κίνηση είναι δική μου! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα αρένας Μοχθηρός Κόσμος!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, όλο το Βασίλειο των Σκιών αντικαταστάθηκε από ένα παράξενο τοπίο σκοτεινών επίσης χρωμάτων αλλά δεν είχε αλλάξει τίποτα στην ουσία, οι σκιές παρέμεναν και ανυπομονούσαν για το σώμα και το πνεύμα αυτού που θα έχανε, αλλά η κίνηση του Χάους δεν είχε τελειώσει:

-Όσο ενεργεί αυτή η κάρτα μπορώ να πάρω στην τύχη ένα Μοχθηρό τέρας από την τράπουλα και να το προσθέσω το χέρι μου αντί να τραβήξω μια κάρτα. Έτσι θα στείλω τον Τελικό Δράκο Cyber στο νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω το Μοχθηρό Τελικό Δράκο Cyber! (4000) Τέλος θα βάλω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

Αυτό ήταν ομολογουμένως ένα εντυπωσιακό ξεκίνημα, δε είναι εύκολο να κληθεί ένα τόσο δυνατό τέρας από τον πρώτο κιόλας γύρο, έβαλε από νωρίς σε μπελάδες την τριάδα. Και τώρα ήταν η σειρά τους. Τότε η Sailor Moon είπε:  
-Ήρθε η ώρα παιδιά. Πρέπει να δώσουμε ότι έχουμε σε αυτήν τη μονομαχία. Δεν μπορούμε να συνεχίσουμε να την αφήνουμε να ξεφεύγει ατιμώρητη. Σας πειράζει να ξεκινήσω εγώ πρώτη;

-Καμία αντίρρηση από μένα. Αυτό το κάθαρμα ήδη προξένησε αρκετές συμφορές. Είναι καιρός να την εξολοθρεύσουμε! Συμφώνησε ο Neo μαζί της ενώ ο Δίας κούνησε το κεφάλι συγκαταβατικά δεχόμενη κι αυτή την πρόταση, έτσι λοιπόν ήταν η σειρά της Sailor Moon να κάνει κίνηση τώρα:

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Πρώτα παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Λευκή Τρύπα που μου επιτρέπει για τις δύο επόμενες Φάσεις Αναμονής να πάρω ένα τέρας στο χέρι μου αφού πρώτα πετάξω δύο! Έπειτα θα παίξω την Τελετή Μηχανικού Αγγέλου! Θυσιάζοντας την Blade Skater και την Etoile Cyber από το χέρι μου, μπορώ να καλέσω ένα ισχυρό αμυντικό πλάσμα! Υποδεχτείτε το Φύλακα Άγγελο Cyber! (2600)

-Μπράβο! Καλή κίνηση! Την επικρότησε τότε ο Neo βλέποντας το καινούριο της τέρας κι εκείνη τελείωσε την κίνησή της:

-Θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα!

-Όλα τα αμυντικά τέρατα του κόσμου δεν πρόκειται να σε γλιτώσουν Πριγκίπισσα! Σειρά μου τώρα! Θα στείλω το Δράκο του Ουράνιου Τόξου στο Νεκροταφείο! Εμφανίσου Μοχθηρέ Δράκε του Ουράνιου Τόξου! (4000)

Άλλο ένα τέρας με 4000 πόντους, παρόλα αυτά τα χρώματά μέσα από τα οποία βγήκε, έκρυβαν την καταστροφή:

-Είναι η αρχή του τέλος σας! Δράκε του Ουράνιου Τόξου! Επίθεση!

Η χρωματιστή επίθεση του δράκου στόχευε το τέρας της Sailor Moon, αλλά εκείνη είχε ένα κρυμμένο κόλπο:

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Άγγελου Φύλακα! Αλλάζω το δράκο σου σε θέση άμυνας!

Κι έτσι η επίθεση δεν έφτασε στο στόχο της, αλλά η Sailor Chaos είχε ακόμα μια επίθεση:  
-Μπορεί να ξέφυγες τώρα αλλά έχω ακόμα μία επίθεση! Κατάστρεψέ την Τελικέ Δράκε!

Αυτή τη φορά δυστυχώς δεν μπόρεσε να το αποτρέψει. Και όχι μόνο, χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου, η διαφορά ανάμεσα στην άμυνα του Φύλακα Άγγελου και την επίθεση του Τελικού Δράκου, αφαιρέθηκε από τους Πόντους Ζωής της ομάδας ρίχνοντάς τους στους 2400 και πετώντας την Sailor Moon κάτω από το οστικό κύμα της επίθεσης.

-Είσαι καλά Sailor Moon;! Της φώναξε τότε ο Δίας.

-Ναι καλά είμαι μη φοβάστε. Απάντησε εκείνη καθώς σηκωνόταν πάλι. Αλλά δεν τελείωσα ακόμα, ενεργοποιώ την άλλη ικανότητα του τέρατός μου. Όταν καταστρέφεται μπορώ να γυρίσω ένα τέρας σου σε άμυνα...

Κι έτσι γύρισε και ο Τελικός Δράκος σε θέση άμυνας. Όμως ακόμα δεν είχε τελειώσει:  
-Ανοίγω την ανάποδη κάρτα μου! Το Θαύμα του Φωτός! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω το τέρας που μόλις κατάστρεψες!

Και ο Φύλακας Άγγελος επέστρεψε. Κι εκείνη είπε:

-Συγγνώμη παιδιά...Έχασα πολλούς από τους Πόντους Ζωής μας.

-Δεν πειράζει. Καλά τα πήγες. Της είπε τότε ο Neo προσπαθώντας να την εμψυχώσει. Αυτά τα τέρατα είναι πανίσχυρα αλλά αν ενώσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας μπορούμε να νικήσουμε!

Οι άλλες κούνησαν το κεφάλι συμφωνώντας μαζί του και το Χάος είπε:  
-Θαυμάζω το θάρρος σας αλλά είναι μάταιο. Στο τέλος θα πέσετε θύματα του ίδιου σας του παιχνιδιού. Θα ρίξω μια ακόμα κάρτα ανάποδα και αυτό ήταν.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου! Ώρα να δεις τη δύναμη ενός Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο Neo και ξεκίνησε. Μπορώ να δανειστώ το τέρας σου Sailor Moon;

-Φυσικά Ότι είναι δικό μου είναι και δικό σου. Του απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Τότε παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Θα ενώσω το Φύλακα Άγγελο στην αρένα με την Sailor Jupiter στο χέρι μου! Και θα σχηματίσω τον Ιππότη Άγγελο! (2500) Και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα ο ιππότης μου κερδίζει του μισούς πόντους επίθεσης από το πολεμικό τέρας που χρησιμοποίησα για να τον φτιάξω! Τώρα ιππότη μου επίθεση!

Με επιθετική δύναμη 4500 πόντους, ήταν παραπάνω από εύκολο ο Ιππότης Άγγελος να ισοπεδώσει πρώτα τον Τελικό Δράκο αλλά ο Neo ετοίμαζε ακόμα μια έκπληξη:

-Ξέχασα να αναφέρω ότι ο ιππότης μου μπορεί να επιτεθεί ξανά! Πήγαινε!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Και η δεύτερη επίθεση κατέστρεψε και το Δράκο του Ουράνιου Τάξου:

-Οι δράκοι σου καταστράφηκαν!

-Μη βιάζεσαι Φαραώ! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Μοχθηρός Συντονισμός! Τώρα που καταστράφηκε ένα μοχθηρό τέρας, μπορώ να τραβήξω δύο κάρτες!

-Ότι πεις! Τότε εγώ βάζω όλες τις κάρτες στο χέρι μου ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Απίστευτο Neo. Αλλά και πάλι δεν περίμενα τίποτα λιγότερο από σένα. Του είπε η γυναίκα του.

-Ευχαριστώ...Προσπαθώ...Είπε τότε αυτός πιάνοντας αμήχανα το κεφάλι του, αλλά το Χάος δεν ήταν τόσο χαρούμενο:  
-Θα μου το πληρώσεις Φαραώ! Σειρά μου! Τραβάω μια κάρτα τυχαία από την τράπουλα και μάλιστα αυτή εδώ είναι κάτι που δεν έχεις ξαναδεί! Στέλνω το Δράκο της Αστερόσκονης στο Νεκροταφείο για να καλέσω το Μοχθηρό Δράκο της Αστερόσκονης! (2500)

Η εμφάνιση αυτού του καινούριου θηρίου τους έκανε και τους τρεις να νιώσουν ένα δυνατό ρίγος. Τότε η Sailor Moon ρώτησε τον Neo:

-Neo...; Το έχεις ξαναδεί ποτέ αυτό το πράγμα...;

-Ναι...Εκπέμπει μια ασυνήθιστη ενέργεια...Ανήκει σε έναν θρυλικό μονομάχο και είναι ντροπή να χρησιμοποιείται για κακό...

-Κι αυτό ήταν μόνο αρχή Φαραώ! Δεν είδες ακόμα την πραγματική του δύναμη! Καλώ το Μοχθηρό Παράλληλο Γρανάζι! (0) Τώρα ετοιμάσου για ένα κάλεσμα που δεν έχεις ξαναδεί! Συντονίζω το γρανάζι μου με τον Μοχθηρό Δράκο της Αστερόσκονης και στη θέση τους καλώ συγχρονισμένα τον Μοχθηρό Παράδοξο Δράκο! (4000)

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Είπε τότε έντρομη η Sailor Jupiter από το μέγεθός του.

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα! Όταν καλείται συγχρονισμένα, μπορώ να φέρω άλλο ένα συγχρονισμένο τέρας από το νεκροταφείο μου! Γι αυτό επέστρεψε Δράκε της Αστερόσκονης! (2500) Και δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Ο Παράδοξος Δράκος μπορεί να μειώσει την επίθεση των τεράτων σας σε αριθμό ίσο με τη επίθεση του τέρατος που ανάστησα. Γι αυτό νιώσε την κατάρα Ιππότη Άγγελε!

Δυστυχώς δε μπλόφαρε, ο Ιππότης Άγγελος έχασε 2500 πόντους κι έπεσε στους 2000 και ήταν εύκολος στόχος...:  
-Αντίο Πολεμίστριες Sailor...Παράδοξε Δράκε, κατάστρεψε τον Ιππότη Άγγελο!

Η επίθεση έφυγε από το στόμα του δράκου και σημάδεψε τον ιππότη, αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε πει ακόμα την τελευταία του λέξη:

-Ανοίγω την παγίδα μου! Το Αμυντικό Φράγμα! Όσο έχω ένα τέρας στην πλευρά μου, η επίθεσή σου σταματάει!

Και σταμάτησε. Ο ιππότης δεν καταστράφηκε αλλά ο Neo δεν είχε ξεφύγει ακόμα:

-Να σε πάρει Φαραώ! Ενεργοποιώ τη δική μου παγίδα! Μοχθηρό Ρεύμα Νυχιού! Ενεργοποιείται όταν έχω ένα κακόβουλο τέρας στην πλευρά μου κι έτσι πες αντίο στον ιππότη σου!

Αυτή τη φορά πέτυχε, ο κυκλώνας παρέσυρε και κατέστρεψε τον Ιππότη Άγγελο αλλά ο Neo είχε ακόμα ένα σχέδιο:

-Δε θα ξεφορτωθείς τον ιππότη μου τόσο εύκολα! Ανοίγω την παγίδα Μπλε Ηλεκτρική Οφθαλμαπάτη! Επαναφέρει ένα τέρας μου που καταστράφηκε από κάποια ικανότητα!

Κι έτσι η Ιππότης Άγγελος επέστρεψε.

-Μπράβο Neo! Τώρα μπορώ να συνεχίσω από εκεί που σταμάτησες! Του είπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Επάνω της! Την πρότρεψε εκείνος να κάνει την κίνησή της, αλλά το Χάος μπήκε στη μέση και είπε:

-όσες φορές κι αν φέρνετε πίσω τα τέρατά σας, θα χάνουν πόντους όσο υπάρχει ο Δράκος της Αστερόσκονης! Και δε γίνεται εξαίρεση για σένα Ιππότη Άγγελε, μόνο που τώρα δεν έχεις τίποτα! Για φινάλε θα ρίξω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα! Σειρά σας...

Και πράγματι δεν είχε. Έχοντας επιστρέψει με την αυθεντική του επίθεση, χάρη στο εφέ του δράκου, η επίθεσή του μηδενίστηκε. Αλλά τώρα ήταν σειρά της Mako και σίγουρα θα είχε έναν άσο στο μανίκι της:

-Σειρά μου! Χάρη στη Λευκή Τρύπα θα προσθέσω ένα τέρας στο χέρι μου! Και διαλέγω το Σκοτεινό Μάγο! (2500) μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αρχαίοι Κανόνες! Μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας υψηλού επιπέδου από το χέρι μου! Εμφανίσου πιστέ υπηρέτη του Φαραώ! Σκοτεινέ Μάγε!

-Και πάλι χάνει όλους τους πόντους επίθεσής του!

-Και συνεχίζω! Τώρα παίζω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα που λέγεται Δεσμοί Δασκάλου-μαθητή! Χάρη σε αυτήν την κάρτα, αν έχω το Σκοτεινό μάγο στην αρένα, μπορώ να καλέσω τη Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα σε θέση άμυνας! (1700) και τέλος παίζω την Τρίτη μαγική μου κάρτα. Τη Θαυματουργή Μαγική Πόρτα! Όταν έχω δύο ή περισσότερους μάγους στην πλευρά μου, μπορώ να διαλέξω ένα τέρας σου, να το γυρίσω σε θέση άμυνας και να πάρω τον έλεγχό του!

Τα δύο χέρια που βγήκαν από την πόρτα απλώθηκαν για να αρπάξουν τον Παράδοξο Δράκο αλλά πέφτοντας στην παγίδα η Sailor Chaos άνοιξε την ανάποδη κάρτα της:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ανοίγω τη Μοχθηρή Δύναμη! Τώρα δεν μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις μαγικές κάρτες πάνω στο δράκο μου! Το αμυντικό πεδίο τον προστατεύει!

-Τότε ξέρω τι ρέπει να κάνω...Είπε η Mako χαμογελώντας και βούτηξε το Δράκο της Αστερόσκονης από το Χάος, το σχέδιό της δούλεψε άψογα...όταν πήρε τον έλεγχο, το άφησε στην πλευρά της Sailor Moon και της είπε:  
-Τώρα αυτός ο δράκος σου ανήκει...Χρησιμοποίησέ τον για α νικήσουμε.

-Ευχαριστώ Mako...Ξέρω τι θα γίνει τώρα...Απάτησε εκείνη.

-Εξαιρετική κίνηση μάτια μου! Το είχες σχεδιάσει από την αρχή ε; Της είπε και ο Neo εντυπωσιασμένος.

-Μπορείς να το πεις κι έτσι. Και τώρα που δεν έχεις άλλο τέρας, η ικανότητα του παράδοξου Δράκου δεν ενεργεί πια! Τα τέρατά μας παίρνουν πίσω τους πόντους τους!

Τότε το Χάος είπε:

-Καθόλου κακό Δία, αλλά ξεχάσατε ότι ο δράκος μου είναι πολύ δυνατότερος...

-Δεν τελείωσα ακόμα! Θα παίξω την τελευταία μαγική κάρτα! Τη Διπλή Έκρηξη Σκοτεινής Μαγείας! Όταν είναι στην αρένα ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος και η Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα, εκείνη μεταφέρει τους επιθετικούς της πόντους στο μάγο μου για ένα γύρο! Αυτό τον κάνει δυνατότερο από το δράκο σου! Τώρα μάγοι μου καταστρέψτε τον Παράδοξο Δράκο με διπλή επίθεση Σκοτεινής Μαγείας!

Όπως κι έγινε. Με 4500 πόντους, ο δράκος της Sailor Chaos εξαφανίστηκε και της αφαίρεσε 500 πόντους ζωής ρίχνοντάς την στους 3500 Όμως δε φαινόταν να απογοητεύεται, προφανώς ετοίμαζε κάτι φοβερό:

-Η αληθινή μάχη μόλις άρχισε!

-Παράτα τα! Δεν έχεις κανένα τέρας να σε υπερασπίσει! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Νομίζετε ότι πήρατε το έλεγχο αλλά υποπέσατε σε ένα τραγικό λάθος! Και τώρα θα σας το δείξω! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα μου! Τη Μοχθηρή Παραδειγματική Αλλαγή Θέσης! Όταν καταστράφηκε ο Μοχθηρός Παράδοξος Δράκος, δίνοντας τους μισούς πόντους ζωής μου και θυσιάζοντας τον εαυτό μου...ΚΑΛΩ ΤΟ ΜΟΧΘΗΡΟ ΔΡΑΚΟ ΤΗΣ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑΣ! (5000)

Ακολούθησαν σκοτεινοί κεραυνοί κι ένας μαύρος κύκλος εμφανίστηκε στο έδαφος, δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα το καινούριο θηρίο πήρε θέση με την Sailor Chaos να βρίσκεται στην κορυφή έχοντας ενωθεί με το πλάσμα της...

-Δεν είναι δυνατόν! Ενώθηκε με το δράκο! Παρατήρησε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon.

-Κι ακόμα χειρότερα, έχει 5000 πόντους επίθεσης! Συμπλήρωσε η Sailor Jupiter.

Την αγωνία τους μοιράζονταν και τα δυο αδέρφια που παρακολουθούσαν με αγωνία έχοντας ταραχτεί από το μέγεθος και τη δύναμη αυτού του δράκου.

-Θα σας εξοντώσω με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια! Όπως εσύ Φαραώ ενώνεσαι με το Φτερωτό σου Δράκο! Δε θα είναι κάτι καινούριο για σένα!

-Θα τελειώσω με δύο κάρτες ανάποδα! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι ολοκλήρωσε την κίνησή της. Τώρα ήταν πάλι η σειρά του Χάους:

-Παίζω το Μοχθηρό Επιλογέα! Με αυτόν μπορώ να προσθέσω δύο κάρτες στο χέρι μου αφού πρώτα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι το Παράλληλο Γρανάζι και τον Μοχθηρό Τελικό Δράκο Cyber . Τώρα θα τις στείλω στο Νεκροταφείο! Ελάτε σε μένα Μοχθηρέ Άσπρε Δράκε με τα Μπλε Μάτια (3000) και Μοχθηρέ Μαύρε Δράκε με τα Κόκκινα Μάτια! (2400)

Κανείς εν περίμενε κάτι τέτοιο. Αυτά τα δύο θρυλικά τέρατα έγιναν κι αυτά μοχθηρά, κάτι που προκάλεσε το θυμό της Mako:

-Θα σε κάνω να μετανιώσεις που κατάντησες έτσι το δράκο μου!

-Δε θα είσαι εδώ για να το κάνες! Μαύρε Δράκε, Πύρινη Έκρηξη! Όταν ένα μοχθηρό τέρας καταστρέφει ένα τέρας του αντιπάλου, ο Δράκος της Αλήθειας καταστρέφει όλα τα υπόλοιπα!

Στόχος του Μαύρου Δράκου ήταν η Σκοτεινή Μάγισσα, αλλά ο Neo ρίσκαρε τη μονομαχία σε αυτήν την κίνηση:

-Αποκλείεται! Άνοιξε ανάποδη κάρτα! Αντί-Ένωση!

Αποτέλεσμα ήταν να χωριστεί ο Ιππότης Άγγελος στα τέρατα που το δημιούργησαν, όμως δεν ήταν το μόνο που είχε ο Neo στο μυαλό του:

-Τώρα Sailor Moon!

-Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Άγγελου Φύλακα! Και θα γυρίσω το μαύρο Δράκο σε θέση άμυνας!

-Όμως έχω ακόμα τον Άσπρο Δράκο! Επίθεση με Άσπρη Αστραπή!

Αυτό το χτύπημα δεν μπορούσαν να το αποτρέψουν...Ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος κάηκε μέσα στις άσπρες αστραπές και η ομάδα έπεσε στους 2100 πόντους. Και το Χάος δε σταμάτησε εκεί:

-Τώρα θα καταστρέψω όλα σας τα τέρατα!

-Όχι! Χάρη στη ικανότητα του Δράκου της Αστερόσκονης! Θυσιάζοντάς τον ακυρώνω κάθε εφέ που καταστρέφει κάρτες! Κι έτσι θα χτυπηθείς εσύ από την ίδια σου την επίθεση!

-Ούτε να το σκέφτεστε! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου! Βγάζοντας το Δράκο του Ουράνιου Τόξου αό το παιχνίδι, η επίθεση ακυρώνεται! Αλλά τώρα θα σας επιτεθώ εγώ και θα σας εξαφανίσω μια για πάντα!

Το είπε και το έκανε, η σαρωτική επίθεση του δράκου, ισοπέδωσε την Sailor Jupiter λλά ευτυχώς δε χάθηκαν πόντοι ζωής γιατί ήταν σε θέση άμυνας. Αλλά η ειδική ικανότητα παρέμενε:

-Πείτε αντίο στα τέρατά σας! Και σε 800 πόντους ζωής για το καθένα!

Οι τρεις μονομάχοι είχαν πολύ καιρό να νιώσουν τέτοια δυνατή επίθεση, όχι μόνο έμειναν με 500 πόντους αλλά το οστικό κύμα ήταν τόσο ισχυρό που τους ξετίναξε και τους τρεις για να τους πετάξει πολλά μέτρα πίσω...

-Αυτό είναι! Γονατίστε μπροστά μου!

-Ποτέ! Ακόμα και στην πιο σκοτεινή μας ώρα δε θα εγκαταλείψουμε! Της απάντησε η Sailor Moon με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Τότε θα σας διαλύσω! Αποκαλύπτω τη μαγική κάρτα Μοχθηρή Διαίρεση! Τώρα μπορώ να φέρω ένα μοχθηρό τέρας από το Νεκροταφείο γι αυτό το γύρο! Επέστρεψε Μοχθηρέ Δράκε της Αστερόσκονης!

Θα μπορούσε αυτό να είναι το τέλος τους; Η επόμενη επίθεση θα το έδειχνε...:  
-Αντίο για πάντα! Τώρα δράκε μου! Αποτελείωσέ τους!

Η βολή πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο και φαινόταν ότι δεν υπήρχε πια ελπίδα. Όλα είχαν τελειώσει...Ή όχι...; Κάποιος είχε αντίθετη γνώμη:

-Δεν ανήκεις εδώ! Αποκαλύπτω την Κρυσταλλική Δύναμη του Δία! Μου επιτρέπει να αλέσω τη Μικρή Sailor Jupiter από τις κάρτες μου και να μειώσω τη ζημιά στο μηδέν!

Το θαύμα είχε μόλις γίνει. Και οι τρεις βγήκαν ανέπαφοι από την τρομακτική επίθεση με τα αδέρφια να πανηγυρίζουν σαν μικρά παιδία. Αυτό εξαγρίωσε την Sailor Chaos που είπε νευριασμένα:

-Γιατί δεν παραδίνεστε να τελειώνουμε;!

-Γιατί δεν ξέρουμε τι σημαίνει αυτό! Απάντησαν τότε και οι τρεις με μια φωνή.

-Και δυστυχώς για σένα η μαγική σου κάρτα πάει στο Νεκροταφείο, μαζί και ο δράκος σου. Και χάρη στην ικανότητά του, γυρίζει πίσω σε εμάς! Της ξανάπε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Sailor Moon, είναι η σειρά σου...Κάνε αυτό που πρέπει να κάνεις...Την πρότρεψε ο Neo κι αυτή προχώρησε:

-Ώρα να τελειώνουμε! Πρώτα ανοίγω την παγίδα μου! Τη Χαμένη Αυγή! Με αυτήν μπορώ να φέρω πίσω όλα μας τα τέρατα που έχουν καταστραφεί!. Και τώρα θα θυσιάσω το Δράκο της Αστερόσκονης και τον Άγγελο Φύλακα για να καλέσω το δικό μου ισχυρό τέρας! Εμφανίσου τώρα Σκοτεινέ Ώρε! (3000)

-Φοβερό! Ανοίγω την Ελικοειδή Δύναμη! Με αυτό διπλασιάζω την επίθεση του Σκοτεινού Ώρου στους 6000 πόντους! Είπε τότε ο Neo και η γυναίκα του, έκανε το ίδιο:  
-Τώρα ανοίγω εγώ τη Σκοτεινή Ελικοειδή Δύναμη! Και θα διπλασιάσω ξανά τους πόντους επίθεσης του Σκοτεινού Ώρου στους 12000!

Τώρα ο Σκοτεινός Ώρος ήταν παντοδύναμος κι έτοιμος να διαλύσει το Δράκο της Αλήθειας με μια ανάσα. Και δεν ήταν μόνος του, όλα τα τέρατα-άσοι της τράπουλας του καθενός, ήταν εκεί, έτοιμα για επίθεση:

**-ΠΗΓΑΙΝΕ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΕ ΜΑΓΕ!**

**-ΕΠΙΘΕΣΗ ****SAILOR****JUPITER****!**

**-ΠΑΝΩ ΤΗΣ ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΕ ΩΡΕ!**

**ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΤΕ ΤΗΝ!**

Τα τρία ισχυρά τέρατα ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους σε μια ασύλληπτη επίθεση η οποία σάρωσε τα πάντα στο πέρασμά της με το Δράκο της Αλήθειας να μην είναι εξαίρεση. Καταστράφηκε ολοκληρωτικά και το Χάος μαζί του για να χάσει και τη μονομαχία...Η μαγική τριάδα μόλις είχε κερδίσει αλλά δεν έμεινε καθόλου να τα γιορτάσει, ο δορυφόρος απειλούταν με καταστροφή κι έτσι μαζί με τον Ryu και τη Erika, έφυγαν αμέσως για τη Γη ενώ δευτερόλεπτα μετά την αποχώρησή τους, ο δορυφόρος εξερράγη αφήνοντας πίσω του διαστημικά συντρίμμια.

Η τηλεμεταφορά τους έφερε έξω από το σπίτι της Usagi όπου περίμεναν τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια. Όταν τους είδε η Kurai, είπε:

-Πού εξαφανιστήκατε εσείς;! Μας ανησυχήσατε όλους!

-Εεεε...Ας πούμε ότι πήγαμε ένα μικρό ταξίδι...Είπε αμήχανα η δίδυμη αδερφή της.

-Καλά όμως μην το ξανακάνετε να φύγετε χωρίς να μας πείτε τίποτα! Κοντέψαμε να τρελαθούμε. Ευτυχώς η Amy μας εξήγησε τι ακριβώς συνέβη.

-Πάω στοίχημα ότι πέτυχε η αποστολή σας σωστά; Είπε με σιγουριά η Rei.

-Πιο πετυχημένη δε θα μπορούσε να ήταν. Στείλαμε το Χάος από εκεί που ήρθε. Της απάντησε η Makoto.

-Οι «κλώνοι» σας πώς τα πήγαν; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Πάρα πολύ καλά. Της έδωσε την απάντηση ο Neo.

-Σας ευχαριστούμε...Πήρε το λόγο τώρα ο Ryu. Σας το χρωστάμε...

-Μη λες τέτοια γιε μου. Αν δε σας βοηθούσαμε εμείς ποιος θα σας βοηθούσε; Του είπε τότε ο Neo και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά του, όχι όμως μονάχα το γιο του, επίσης και τη σύζυγο και τη γυναίκα του, έπειτα η Erika είπε:

-Τώρα όμως θα πρέπει να φύγουμε, θα θέλαμε να μείνουμε λίγο ακόμα αλλά θα πρέπει να επιστρέψουμε στο μέλλον, θα χρειαστεί να φροντίσουμε κι εκεί μερικά πράγματα.

-Αν είναι έτσι μπορείτε να φύγετε παιδιά μου...και να θυμάστε, είμαι περήφανος και για τους δυο σας...Τους είπε ο Neo συγκινημένος και τους έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης. Τα δύο αδέρφια ανταπέδωσαν καθώς ανέβαιναν στη χρονομηχανή, έπειτα την έβαλαν μπροστά και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων απογειώθηκε για να χαθεί από τα μάτια τους και να επιστρέψει πάλι 18 χρόνια μπροστά...

Παρότι η ειρήνη επανήλθε στο παρόν, το μέλλον απ' όπου ήρθαν τα αδέρφια, παρέμενε ένα αβέβαιο μέρος, κανείς δεν ήξερε πού θα χτυπούσε μετά το Χάος. Οι άνθρωποι ζούσαν ακόμα σε ένα καθεστώς φόβου και αβεβαιότητας...

Το ταξίδι τους κράτησε το ίδιο όπως και το αρχικό, η χρονομηχανή τούς προσγείωσε στην αυλή του σπιτιού τους, όταν κατέβηκαν, ο Ryu είπε:

-Λοιπόν είναι ωραίο να γυρίζεις σπίτι.

-Εδικά αν ξέρεις ότι από εδώ και πέρα όλα θα πάνε καλά. Του απάντησε η Erika.

-Ας δούμε αν είναι εντάξει το σπίτι μας.

-Πάμε.

Άρχισαν λοιπόν να ελέγχουν αν το σπίτι ήταν σε καλή κατάσταση, μετά από εξονυχιστικό έλεγχο, δε βρήκαν κάτι το ιδιαίτερο που σήμαινε ότι όλα ήταν εντάξει:  
-Όλα είναι καλά. Είπε τότε η Erika ικανοποιημένη.

-Ναι. Το δυναμικό πεδίο που έβαλα πριν φύγουμε φαίνεται ότι έκανε καλή δουλειά...Συμφώνησε και ο Ryu αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να κάνουν κάτι παραπάνω γιατί μια κολοσσιαία έκρηξη διέκοψε τα σχέδιά τους. Τότε η Erika είπε αναστατωμένη:  
-Ω Θεέ μου! Τι ήταν αυτό; Έκρηξη;!

-Κάτι χειρότερο...Αρκετά όμως! Μέχρι εδώ ήταν! Αυτή η τρέλα θα τελειώσει τώρα!

-Θα έρθω κι εγώ μαζί σου αδερφέ! Βαρέθηκα τα παιχνίδια της!

-Λυπάμαι αδερφή αλλά δε θα έρθεις αυτή τη φορά. Αυτή η μάχη είναι δική μου...

-Δεν μπορώ να σε αφήσω μόνο σου! Είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο!

-Αυτή τη φορά δεν είναι το ίδιο αδερφή. Σου υπόσχομαι ότι θα καταστρέψω το Χάος με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια και θα πάρω εκδίκηση για όλους όσους σκότωσε!

-Σε πιστεύω Ryu αλλά φοβάμαι να σε αφήσω μόνο σου μια τέτοια στιγμή!

-Μη φοβάσαι...Ο εφιάλτης δεν κρατάει για πάντα, κάποια στιγμή ξυπνάς και όλα έχουν τελειώσει...

-Ότι κι αν κάνω δεν μπορώ να σου αλλάξω γνώμη το ξέρω...Αλλά επίσης ξέρω ότι θα τα καταφέρεις...

-Τώρα είναι διαφορετικά τα πράγματα αδερφούλα...Έχω δει το φως...

Εκείνη τότε τον πλησίασε και τον πήρε στην αγκαλιά της, το ίδιο έκανε κι εκείνος κλείνοντάς τη στη δική του, το χρειαζόταν αυτό πριν την τελική αναμέτρηση, τελικά ο Ryu μεταμορφώθηκε και ήταν έτοιμος.

-Πιστεύω σε σένα αδερφέ! Πήγαινε και κάνε την να πληρώσει!

-Ω ναι! Της απάντησε αυτός κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Ο Ryu έκανε όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε αλά για κακή του τύχη έφτασε αργά. Όταν έφτασε αντίκρισε το κέντρο του Τόκυο να φλέγεται. Η Sailor Chaos που τον είδε από μακριά έτριβε τα χέρια της πιστεύοντας ότι αυτή τη φορά θα κατάφερνα να τον εξοντώσει.

Στο μεταξύ ο νεαρός μαχητής είχε αρχίσει να ψάχνει για τυχόν επιζώντες μέσα στα ερείπια αλλά δεν έβρισκε τίποτα μέχρι που κατάφερε να νιώσει μια αδύναμη αύρα:

«Είναι δυνατόν; Υπάρχουν επιζώντες σε αυτήν την κόλαση...;» Αναρωτήθηκε και συνέχισε πιο εντατικά το ψάξιμο, μέχρι που είδε ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι ανάμεσα στα ερείπια, αλλά δυστυχώς το είδε και το Χάος και φι αυτό θέλησε να βάλει τέρμα και στη δική του ζωή.

Έτσι άφησε μια σκοτεινή σφαίρα να φύγει από τα χέρια της και πλησίασε τη μικρή σε απόσταση αναπνοής...Όμως δε θα έβρισκε το στόχο της γιατί ο Rυθ εμφανίστηκε σαν αστραπή, την πήρε στα χέρια του κι έτσι η σφαίρα δεν πέτυχε το στόχο της.

Όταν ο Ryu σιγουρεύτηκε ότι ήταν εντάξει, τηνάφησε απαλά κάτω ενώ εκείνη έκλαιε από την τρομάρα της. Τότε αυτός τη ρώτησε:  
-Είσαι καλά μικρούλα...;

-Ναι...Καλά είμαι...Ευχαριστώ...

-Περίμενέ με εδώ...Θα το φροντίσω εγώ αυτό...Της είπε τότε εκείνος κι επέστρεψε να αντιμετωπίσει το Χάος για τελευταία φορά...:

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Χάος! Με θυμάσαι;!

-Γύρισες βλέπω!

-Ναι γύρισα! Και σε περίπτωση που το ξέχασες, με λένε Ryu! Είμαι ο γιος του Neo και της Sailor Jupiter! Και ήρθα για να σε καταστρέψω μια για πάντα!

-Αυτό το έχουμε ξανακούσει...Πάλιωσε το αστείο μικρέ!

-Δεν είναι αστείο! Είπε τότε ο Ryu νευριασμένος και ενεργοποίησε τις δυνάμεις του.

-Μου θυμίζεις εκείνη την ανόητη γυναίκα που είχε τι θράσος να με αντιμετωπίσει τελευταία! Είχε την ίδια αυτοπεποίθηση με σένα! Τι ανόητη!

Αυτή ήταν η σταγόνα που ξεχείλισε το ποτήρι...Στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, ο Ryu έγινε έξω φρενών και με το ζόρι κρατιόταν, τελικά όμως δεν μπόρεσε να το κρατήσει για πολύ:  
**-ΠΩΣ ΤΟΛΜΑΣ;! Θα μετανιώσεις γι αυτά τα λόγια! Στο υπόσχομαι!**

-Έλα λοιπόν! Τον προκάλεσε τότε αυτή και του επιτέθηκε με μία ακόμα σφαίρα σκοτεινής δύναμης αλλά ποτέ δεν τον πέτυχε γιατί ο Ryu χάρη στην τηλεμεταφορά του είχε ήδη φύγει από εκεί και βρέθηκε πίσω της για να τη χτυπήσει με γροθιά στο πρόσωπο και να την πετάξει στον τοίχο ενός χαλάσματος.

-Ανάθεμά σε! Θα σε σκοτώσω! Είπε τότε η Sailor Chaos νευριασμένη και καθώς σηκώθηκε, του επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο αυτή τη φορά με τη δεξιά γροθιά προτεταμένη αλά ούτε τώρα τον βρήκε μιας και ο Ryu πάλι τηλεμεταφέρθηκε κι απέφυγε το χτύπημα, το ίδιο έκανε και με τη γυριστή κλωτσιά που δοκίμασε να του ρίξει και στο τέλος της έπιασε το χέρι και την πέταξε πίσω τη στιγμή που δοκίμαζε άλλη μια σκοτεινή μπάλα για να αστοχήσει διότι ο Ryu απλά έγειρε το κεφάλι του για να την αποφύγει.

-Σε μισώ μικρέ! Δεν ξέρω πώς άλλαξες αλλά στο τέλος θα πεθάνεις!

-Μπα; Σοβαρά! Σε πονάει που είσαι ανίσχυρη απέναντί μου;! Παρ' το απόφαση! Αυτή τη φορά δεν μπορείς να με νικήσεις! Οι όροι έχουν αντιστραφεί! Ανόητη! Σκέψου πώς αισθανόσουν όταν άπλωνες τα χέρια σου σε αθώους ανθρώπους! Ήξερες πώς ένιωθαν;! Ήξερες πώς ένιωθε η μητέρα μου όταν την εκτελούσες ενώ δεν μπορούσε να ξεφύγει;! Τώρα είναι η δική σου σειρά! Ελπίζω να το απολαύσεις!

-Μπορεί να βελτιώθηκες αλλά αυτό δε σημαίνει τίποτα για μένα! Θα σε σκοτώσω όπως σκότωσα και τη μητέρα σου! Θα πεθάνεις κι εσύ αργά κι οδυνηρά!

**-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! **Κραύγασε τότε ο Ryu και επιτέθηκε πρώτος αφού πρώτα απέφυγε τη δική της κατά μέτωπο επίθεση, έπειτα. Έχοντας το πλεονέκτημα χτύπησε ξανά το Χάος στο πρόσωπο ξαπλώνοντάς το κάτω κι εκείνη σε μια κίνηση απελπισίας, δοκίμασε ξανά την ενέργειά της χωρίς αποτέλεσμα γιατί αποκρούστηκε από τον Ryu με ευκολία. Και πριν προλάβει να σηκωθεί εντελώς, ήρθε το πρώτο σκληρό χτύπημα. Έχοντας έρθει σε απόσταση αναπνοής, ο Ryu φώναξε με όλη του τη δύναμη:

**-ΑΥΤΟ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΓΙΑ ΤΗ ΜΗΤΕΡΑ ΜΟΥ! ****SHIN...SHO-RYU-KEEEEEEENNN!**

Αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν τόσο ισχυρό που ξεπετάγονταν και Κόκκινες Αστραπές από το χέρι του, σε σημείο που τη σώριασε στο έδαφος για αρκετή ώρα, αλλά ένας αντίπαλος σαν το Χάος δεν έπεφτε από μία μόνο επίθεση, κατάφερε να ξανασταθεί όρθια μετά από μερικά λεπτά αλλά η ζημιά που της είχε κάνει ο Ryu ήταν μεγάλη σε σημείο που την ανάγκασε α φτύσει αίμα από το στόμα. Τελικά κατάφερε να του πει:  
-Αυτό ήταν ένα λάθος που δε θα ζήσεις για να μετανιώσεις!

-Τι μου λες...! Νομίζεις ότι η ζωή περιστρέφεται μόνο γύρω από σένα;! Τι γίνεται με τους άλλους;! Αυτούς που σκότωσες! Της απάντησε τότε ο Ryu κι επιτέθηκε με μανία εναντίον της για να την ξανακλωτσήσει με τη γυριστή κλωτσιά στο λαιμό και να την ξαπλώσει πάλι κάτω:  
-Έχασες το παιχνίδι Χάος! Παραδόσου!

-Ποτέ!

-Πολύ καλά! Εσύ το ζήτησες!

-Στα αλήθεια είσαι πρόθυμος να πετάξεις έτσι απερίσκεπτα τη ζωή σου;

-Δε νομίζω! Αλλά ακόμα κι αν είναι έτσι, ξέρω δύο άτομα που θα παρακολουθούν αυτή τη στιγμή και θα γελάνε! Τους γονείς μου! Και είσαι τυχερή που ο πατέρας μου πέθανε πρώτος και δεν είχε την ευχαρίστηση να σε πολεμήσει! Διαφορετικά θα σε είχε διαλύσει εκείνος!

-Μη φοβάσαι. Σύντομα θα δεις τους γονείς σου από κοντά!

-Θα το δούμε!

-Φυσικά! Και μόλις τελειώσω μαζί σου, η αδερφή σου θα είναι η επόμενη!

-Αρκετά φρικιό! Την έκοψε τότε ο Ryu κι άρχισε να φορτίζει ξανά

-Θα σου μάθω τρόπους μικρέ αλήτη! Του είπε η Sailor Chaos φορτίζοντας κι αυτή.

-Αυτή η σιγουριά σου θα είναι και το κλειδί για την καταστροφή σου!

Τότε το Χάος όρμησε στον Ryu και δοκίμασε να τον χτυπήσει με δυο δυνατές γροθιές αλλά μάταια, εκείνος τις απέκρουσε και τη χτύπησε με μία μόνο στο στήθος, αλλά το Χάος συνέχισε να επιτίθεται και για δεύτερη φορά ανεπιτυχώς γιατί ο Ryu απέφυγε και την κλώτσησε στην πλάτη καθώς βρέθηκε πίσω της, στη συνέχεια το Χάος εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά της που δεν πέτυχε ποτέ τον αντίπαλό της γιατί την έδιωξε μακριά του και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε μια δυνατή γροθιά στο πίσω μέρος της κεφαλής και από τα δύο χέρια του Ryu.

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια, του επιτέθηκε πάλι κατά μέτωπο αλλά σκόνταψε πάνω στις γροθιές του και μάλιστα είχε πεταχτεί, ο Ryu έφτασε πρώτος μπροστά της και την ξαναχτύπησε με το γόνατο στο στομάχι αυτή τη φορά γα να τη ρίξει βίαια κάτω:  
-Βαρέθηκα αυτό το παιχνίδι! Καιρός να τελειώσω μαζί σου! Της είπε σε έντονο ύφος κι αυτή δοκίμασε να τον πετύχει με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα. Όχι όμως δεν τον πέτυχε αλλά ο Ryu της έπιασε το πόδι κι άρχισε να τη στριφογυρίζει στον αέρα για ένα ολόκληρο λεπτό. Τελικά αποφάσισε να την αφήσει πετώντας την στην άλλη άκρη εξαντλημένη και ανίκανη να κινηθεί, τώρα χρειαζόταν ένα χτύπημα για να τη συντρίψει:

-Ο εφιάλτης τελείωσε Χάος...Συνάντησε το Δημιουργό σου...

Ατά ήταν τε τελευταία λόγια του προς αυτήν. Στη συνέχεια, την έπιασε και ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε με αστραπές και φλόγες να σπάνε το σκοτάδι για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, όταν ο ουρανός καθάρισε, μόνο ο Ryu ήταν εκεί και το σύμβολο του φωτός (光) να ακτινοβολεί στην πλάτη του...

Έχοντας τελειώσει πια, ο νεαρός πολεμιστής πήγε να δει το μικρό κορίτσι που βρήκε προηγουμένως...Δεν είχε φύγει από τη θέση της, τον περίμενε όπως της είχε ζητήσει...

-Όλα τελείωσαν...Είσαι ασφαλής τώρα...

-Ευχαριστώ...

-Τι κάνεις όμως εσύ εδώ μικρή μου; Θα μπορούσες να σκοτωθείς...

-Ήμουν με τη μαμά μου...Είχε έρθει ο μπαμπάς σήμερα και πήγαμε στο σταθμό να του κάνουμε έκπληξη...

-Και τότε έγινε ότι έγινε...;

-Εμείς πήγαμε...και ξαφνικά το τρένο...έσκασε...

Έχοντας αρχίσει να καταλαβαίνει ο Ryu, σηκώθηκε κι έσφιξε τις γροθιές του, ενώ το παιδάκι είχε δακρύσει...Τότε εκείνος είπε πάλι...:  
-Εννοείς ότι οι γονείς σου...

Τότε το κορίτσι έπεσε κλαίγοντας στην αγκαλιά του, εκείνος την αγκάλιασε επίσης μιας και δε βρισκόταν σε καλύτερη κατάσταση αλλά σε κάοια φάση γύρισε την πλάτη για να μην τον δει δακρυσμένο...

-Είστε καλά κύριε...; Τον ρώτησε.

-Ναι...Καλά είμαι...Απάντησε εκείνος μη θέλοντας να σπάσει την περηφάνια του. Έπειτα είπε:

-Ξέρεις...Και οι δικοί μου γονείς δεν ζουν πια...

-Ήταν στο τρένο μαζί με το μπαμπά...;

-Όχι...Η μαμά μου έπεσε πολεμώντας αυτό το τέρας...

-Θα πρέπει να ήταν πολύ καλή...

-Ήταν η πιο γενναία γυναίκα που γεννήθηκε ποτέ...Απάντησε εκείνος καταπίνοντας ένα λυγμό...

-Μη στεναχωριέστε...Η μαμά μου, μου έλεγε ότι όταν αγαπάμε κάποιον, θα γυρίσει κοντά μας ότι και να γίνει.

Αυτό παρηγόρησε κάπως τον Ryu o οποίος πήρε μια σημαντική απόφαση:

-Έλα μαζί μου, θα σε πάρω στο σπίτι μας...

Εκείνη δέχτηκε και του έπιασε το χέρι.

Όσο όμως ο Ryu ήταν στο δρόμο με τη νέα του φίλη, δεν είχε ιδέα ότι όλοι οι άνθρωποι που είχαν εξοντωθεί από το Χάος, δεν είχαν εξαφανιστεί όπως νόμιζε αυτός, αλά είχαν σταλεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Το ίδιο ισχύει και για όλες τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor οι οποίες επέστρεψαν και περίμεναν μαζί με την Erika την επάνοδο του μεγάλου θριαμβευτή...

Όταν τον είδε η αδερφή του να μπαίνει στην αυλή, έτρεξε αμέσως κοντά του χωρίς να χάσει καιρό:

-Ryu! Γύρισες! Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Του είπε πέφτοντας στην αγκαλιά του και σφίγγοντάς τον.

-Στο είπα ότι θα το φρόντιζα, τώρα είμαστε ελεύθεροι. Της απάντησε κι αυτός ανταποδίδοντας την αγκαλιά.

-Και όχι μόνο!

-Τι εννοείς;

-Ryu...Έγινε...έγινε...θαύμα!

-Τι θαύμα έγινε;

-Η μαμά! Η μαμά! Η νονά και τα άλλο κορίτσια είναι ζωντανές! Το καταλαβαίνεις;

-Τι είπες;! Είναι ζωντανές! Άκουσα καλά;!  
-Καλά άκουσες! Το Χάος δεν τις είχε σκοτώσει οριστικά όπως νομίζαμε, τις είχε στείλει στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών κι έτσι επέστρεψαν αμέσως μόλις την εξόντωσες!

-Και πού είναι τώρα; Είναι εδώ;!  
-Φυσικά. Είναι όλες μέσα ακολούθησέ με! Κι άφησε τη μικρή σε μένα, θα τη φροντίσω εγώ, πήγαινε μέσα εσύ.

Χωρίς καθυστέρηση, ο Ryu έτρεξε με ταχύτητα μέσα και το θαύμα ήταν ολοζώντανο μπροστά του. Τρελαμένος από αυτό που έβλεπε, είπε:

-Μαμά! Είσαι εσύ!

Κι έτρεξε προς το μέρος της.

-Αγόρι μου! Μπράβο σου αγόρι μου. Είμαι πολύ περήφανη για σένα! Το ήξερα! Του έλεγε και του ξανάλεγε φιλώντας τον και μη αφήνοντας τον ούτε στιγμή από την αγκαλιά της...Ούτε κι αυτός όμως...έπειτα του είπε:

-Είσαι καλά; Δε σε άγγιξε αυτό το τέρας έτσι;

-Δεν πρόλαβε...

Εκείνη τον ξαναπήρε αγκαλιά αλλά κοιτώντας περιμετρικά, ο Ryu παρατήρησε ότι κάποιος έλειπε:  
-Μαμά;

-Πες μου παιδί μου/

-Πού είναι ο μπαμπάς; Γιατί δεν είναι εδώ;

-Λυπάμαι αγόρι μου...αλλά ο μπαμπάς δεν επέστρεψε μαζί μας...Του απάντησε αλλάζοντας ύφος και σκύβοντας το κεφάλι.

Αυτό δεν άρεσε στον Ryu κι άφησε την οργή του να ξεσπάσει...:  
-Δεν το πιστεύω...Νίκησα το Χάος...Έπρεπε να είναι εδώ...Γιατί που να πάρει...;! ΓΙΑΤΙ ΕΠΡΕΠΕ ΝΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ ΑΥΤΟ;!

-Ηρέμησε αγόρι μου. Κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει...Προσπάθησε να τον καθησυχάσει η Rei.

-Υπάρχει...Μπήκε στη μέση η Minako.

-Σωστά. Δε χάθηκαν όλα, μπορούμε να τον φέρουμε πίσω. Είπε και η Usagi.

-Τι εννοείτε παΐδια; Πώς θα γίνει αυτό; Ρώτησε τότε ο Ryu γεμάτος περιέργεια.

-Η Setsuna...Απάντησε αμέσως η Kurai.

-Αν τη βρούμε, εκείνη μπορεί να το κάνει! Είπε και η Amy.

-Τότε τι καθόμαστε! Πάω να τη βρω! Είπε τότε ο Ryu.

-Όχι Ryu, θα πάω εγώ, περίμενε εδώ εσύ...Τον έκοψε τότε η μαμά του κι έφυγε αμέσως.

Ευτυχώς για εκείνη δεν έκανε πολύ κόπο για να τη βρει, ήταν στο σπίτι της και τη βρήκε εκεί, χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο χτύπησε την πόρτα και δέχτηκε αμέσως απάντηση:  
-Καλώς την, έλα πέρασε μέσα.

Η Mako πέρασε μέσα αμέσως και η Setsuna συνέχισε:

-Λοιπόν σε ακούω. Πώς μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω;

-Μπορώ να σου ζητήσω μια μεγάλη χάρη...;

-Τι χάρη;

-Ξέρω ότι είναι πραγματικά πολύ δύσκολο να το κάνεις...

-Πες μου να δούμε αν μπορώ.

-Θα ήθελα...Για μια φορά μόνο...Αν μπορείς...Να γυρίσεις πίσω το χρόνο...Για μία και μοναδική φορά μόνο...

-Για τον Neo...σωστά...;

-Πολύ σωστά...

Αφού σκέφτηκε για λίγο, της είπε:

-Ξέρεις ότι δε μου επιτρέπεται να χρησιμοποιώ αυτή τη δύναμη...

-Το γνωρίζω...

-Όμως για σένα θα κάνω μια εξαίρεση...Είσαι φίλη μου κι έβλεπα πώς υπέφερες όλα αυτά τα χρόνια...Οδήγησέ με...

-Αλήθεια το λες;! Θα μας βοηθήσεις;!  
-Ναι. Θα σας βοηθήσω...Πάμε σπίτι σου;

-Ευχαριστώ! Ευχαριστώ πολύ! Θα σου το χρωστάω! Της είπε τότε η Mako ενθουσιασμένη και συγκινημένη ταυτόχρονα καθώς είχε πέσει στην αγκαλιά της. Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα, είχαν φτάσει στο σπίτι όπου όλοι την περίμεναν με αγωνία και τον Ryu να μη μπορεί να καθίσει ήσυχος.

-Ήρθε λοιπόν η ώρα...Είστε έτοιμοι;

-Μπορείς να ξεκινήσεις. Της έδωσε το πράσινο φως η Mako και ο Πλούτωνας σήκωσε ψηλά το σκήπτρο το οποίο άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί κι ο χρόνος να κυλά ανάποδα. Πέρασαν 6 μήνες, ένας χρόνος, 2, 3 και τελικά φτάσαμε στον 4ο χρόνο.

Στον 4ο χρόνο, το σώμα του Neo άρχισε να εμφανίζεται μπροστά τους με τη Mako να κάθεται δίπλα του περιμένοντας ανυπόμονα.

Όταν επανήλθε τελείως, άρχισε να ανοίγει τα μάτια του αλλά ήταν όλα θολά στην αρχή, δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα η εικόνα καθάρισε και η γυναίκα του που του είχε πιάσει το χέρι, ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε:  
-Αγάπη μου! Γύρισες! Του είπε δακρυσμένη παίρνοντάς τον αγκαλιά, ήθελε κι αυτός να την αγκαλιάσει αλλά ήτα αδύναμος να κάνει οτιδήποτε, αρκέστηκε μόνο να πει:

-Χαίρομαι που σε αναβλέπω μάτια μου...Είναι εδώ τα παιδιά;

-Εδώ είναι έξω.

-Πες τους να έρθουν...Ανυπομονώ να τα σφίξω και τα δύο στην αγκαλιά μου...

-Πάω αμέσως...Του είπε και πήγε να τα ειδοποιήσει. Πρώτη ήρθε η Erika κι έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του κλαίγοντας, πόσο μάλλον ο Ryu...

-Λοιπόν; Πώς γύρισα πίσω; Με ανάστησαν οι Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί;

-Όχι αγάπη μου. Εδώ είναι ο σωτήρας σου. Του απάντησε η γυναίκα του και του έδειξε τη Setsuna που ήταν πίσω της.

-Σου χρωστάω ένα μεγάλο ευχαριστώ...Της είπε ο Neo αναγνωρίζοντας την προσφορά της. Εκείνη δεν απάντησε αλλά του χάρισε ένα όμορφο χαμόγελο σαν απάντηση καθώς ήτνα κι εκείνη ευχαριστημένη με την επιστροφή του...

-Μόνο που υπάρχει ένα μικρό πρόβλημα μάτια μου...

-Τι είναι αγάπη μου;

-Πεινάω...Μπορώ να φάω κάτι...;

-Μα και βέβαια...Του απάντησε εκείνη και πήγε αμέσως στην κουζίνα.

Με την επάνοδο του Neo από τον κόσμο των πνευμάτων, το χαρούμενο σκηνικό ολοκληρώθηκε, το μέλλον ξανάγινε ένα μέρος όπου οι κάτοικοί του μπορούσαν να δημιουργήσουν ξανά. Όλες οι ζημιές που προκάλεσε το Χάος, αποκαταστάθηκαν και ο κόσμος έγινε ξανά ειρηνικός.

Όσο για τον Ryu και την Erika, συνέχισαν με επιτυχία την κληρονομιά των γονιών τους αναλαμβάνοντας την υπεράσπιση του πλανήτη. Στο τέλος έκαναν κι αυτοί τη ζωή τους μεγαλώνοντας την ευτυχισμένη οικογένεια αλλά ταυτόχρονα ήταν πάντα έτοιμοι για κάθε καινούρια περιπέτεια που τους καλούσε δεμένοι με έναν ιερό όρκο...

**ΕΝΑΣ ΓΙΑ ΟΛΟΥΣ ΚΑΙ ΟΛΟΙ ΓΙΑ ΕΝΑΝ...**


End file.
